Adjusted for Inflation: RWBY Sitter
by Knight of Ember
Summary: Summer Rose sends the right person to take care of her daughters, but somehow sends him to the wrong place. Meanwhile, the Breach of Vale has been cut short by the Grimm's unexpected retreat. Team RWBY follow the Grimm back to the ruins, where they find a greater mystery.
1. Prologue: Summer's Job

Adjustment for Inflation Theory

"Adjusted for inflation" - a term used to refer to price level change, or the comparison of the value of old price and today's price.

This theory states that if a specific individual traveled from one world to another different world, his or her power will change drastically. It is hypothesized that the individual's power actually adjusts itself to maintain its ratio with the power of that world.

For example, if a person from a normal world would travel into a world of gods and demons, his power will increase ten or a hundred-fold, adjusting itself so that the individual is as strong as the gods and demons.

How strong the individual would be depends on how strong the person was in his current world. If a normal person traveled to another world, he would only be twice as powerful than before, but if a martial arts master were to travel to another world, his power could potentially be ten or fifty times higher.

There has been no proof for this theory, as no one has traveled in between worlds.

Yet.

* * *

An old man laid on his death bed, with many machines attached to him. His pulse is sounded by a steady beep every second. He looks around to see everyone gather around him as he breathes his last breath. He looks at his right where his daughter, Rose, resided, now a full-grown woman, with a son of her own. He looks to his left to see an African man in a suit, sitting closely to examine him. He coughs up before saying,

"I have raised you all so well…" he said as he looked up at the ceiling.

"No dad! You can't die yet! We still need you!" the daughter suddenly shouted.

He then looks at the man in the suit.

"Please give us a moment."

The man leaves the room for the old man.

The old man turned to his daughter, who was weeping and covering her eyes with the bedsheets. She had short black hair that barely reached down her shoulders, she had silver eyes, slightly lighter than that of her father.

"Please be strong Rose, I promised to stay strong for you, you must do the same…"

"I CAN'T! I can't! I can't live with the fact that you're going to be gone!" she suddenly snapped.

"Rose…" the old man said, as he addressed his beloved daughter.

Rose begins to ramble as she sobs. "I remember all those HORRIBLE things I said to you while I was young! I won't even have a chance to take it all back! How can I lose you when I have so many things to sa-"

She then gets interrupted with a hand on her hair. Her father strokes her short, black hair and smiles.

"I forgive you. I always have and I always will." he said firmly as he gave a reassuring smile.

He then looks up to the ceiling and suddenly says.

"Don't worry everyone, I'm on my way." he says as he closes his eyes and tears fall down his cheeks.

This is accompanied by a flatline from the pulse monitor as everyone begins to mourn for the loss of a great hero.

* * *

The old man suddenly wakes up in a dark place, where the only source of light seemed to be in front of him. He looks and asks.

"Where am I?"

The light laughs, then transforms into a stunning woman with silver eyes. She almost resembled his daughter in some way.

"That doesn't matter right now." the woman replied.

Chris was rather confused by her answer.

"Okay… Then why am I here?"

The woman laughs again.

"I brought you here because I need you to do something for me."

Chris seemed confused by this.

"Do what?"

"I have been watching you from the afterlife and I knew that you were the best candidate for taking care of my family."

"Yeah, but why me?" Chris asked in confusion. "Why not any other person?"

"You have strength. Both of mind and heart. You will be the perfect teacher for the ones you will meet."

A vortex opens and begins to suck Chris, who struggled to get away.

"Wait! I still have many questions!"

"Don't worry, whenever you dream, just call my name and I will come."

"What is your name!?" Chris asked while still holding on.

"You can call me…"

* * *

"Summer _."_

These words echoed in the mind of Chris as he lies in the forest, unconscious, he wakes up and surveys the surrounding area. He runs his hands through his hair as he tries to see where he is. He checks his clothes to see that he wore the clothes he usually wore when he was younger.

He wore a brown jacket, which seemed to contain his signature dual-wield pistols, he had a holster in his jacket which seemed to hold a strange metal rod. He wore a black shirt under his jacket, together with denim pants.

" _Hell, it's even the same pistol model, Glock-17."_

He sees a backpack right beside him, he checks it to see his laptop and cellphone inside.

He walks around to search his environment for any signs of life.

"HELLO!? HELLO!"

He keeps shouting for anyone to hear him but he is only met by silence. He gets more frustrated as he sees absolutely no signs of human activity.

" _Geez, why did she have to put me so far away from civilization?"_

He keeps walking in the field until he hears a rustle from a nearby thicket. He turns to see a pair of dark, lycanthropic creatures with bony spikes with strange red markings on their white mask-like faces. He readies his pistols and asks.

"Do you know the way to any city?"

Without warning, the two creatures attacked him. The first one tries to lunge for Chris but he dodges it slams it down on the ground.

" _Okay… Not intelligent."_

Then the second one tries to pounce at Chris but Chris dodges it and successfully gets past the creature. While they were recovering, Chris took the liberty of putting a bullet in their heads. The creatures' corpses began to fade into dust as they magically disappeared.

"Okay, so there are dangerous creatures out here. Probably the reason why people never go out here. I better get to the city before more of them show up."

His loud thought was interrupted by the sound of growling behind him. He sees ten more dark creatures behind him, ready to attack.

" _Guess I spoke too soon."_

* * *

In the city, thousands of Grimm begin to go back into the hole they came from, every Grimm of every size reenter the hole without giving any attention to the Hunters.

"They're retreating!" Ruby said out loud.

"Yeah! We did it!" Yang celebrated out loud as she raised her fist in joy.

Glynda Goodwitch seals the hole as the last of the Grimm exit the city without much hassle.

Oobleck had a worried expression on his face as he begins to ponder the events that just happened.

"What's wrong Professor Oobleck? We did it! We fought off the Grimm! We saved the city!" Weiss said cheerily.

"That's the problem, they just went away!" he said worriedly.

"Isn't that good?" Blake asked.

"In case you have forgotten, Grimm never retreat out of fear or surrender or something like that, something else has caught their attention and we have to know what it is."

"Are you suggesting we follow them?!" Glynda asked.

"We have to find out the cause of this anomaly, this isn't normal and you know it. We just have to follow the trail of Grimm from a safe distance, I suggest that we ride a Bullhead to follow them."

Glynda sighs as she pulls out her Scroll.

"We should tell the Headmaster about this."

Four people look overhead from a roof as one of the group looks completely confused.

"What. The. Hell. Just. Happened!?" Emerald swore, looking at the disappearing Grimm.

"Why are those Grimm just leaving?! We had this whole thing planned out to scare the city, and yet those stupid things just leave without leaving a scratch!" Mercury said, scratching his head at the sudden retreat.

"I don't know, but I plan on finding out."

"And where do you suggest we look?"

"We go back to the ruins, we'll take the tunnel when they're not looking."

They began to climb down the building, Mercury makes a comment.

"If there is really something that distracting those Grimm, it must be something big."

"Oh you have no idea."

* * *

The fight was getting more and more desperate and Chris felt more fearful than before. Chris successfully pins a headshot on all his targets as he jumps and dodges attacks from the beasts that were attacking him. He quickly notices new creatures entering the field, the creatures were larger and more bear-like than the normal creatures, but still had the strange white mask.

" _They just keep on coming! I have to fight them all off!"_

A creature gets close enough to attack Chris, but Chris slams it down with the butt of his pistol as he braves the other incoming creatures. As he gets ready to fight one again, he is interrupted by a rain of projectiles coming from the sky, he barely dodges them as some of them pierce his jacket and catch him off-guard. He looks up to see a giant bird-like creature circling him in the sky, he then hears a grunting noise in the crowd of monsters.

He looks to see a boar-like creature that had the same facial markings as the rest of the creatures. The boar creature charged at full speed, ignoring the creatures beside it, only aiming for Chris. Chris begins to prepare for his next move, he puts himself into stance and runs at the boar. He jumps at the boar, kicks in the head and uses it as leverage to get high enough

To kill the bird.

He closed in the bird and shot it in the head and landed safely on his feet.

The boar was still stunned after the concussion as it shook its head. As its vision returned, it could only see one thing.

A gun in his face.

Chris pulls the trigger and downs the boar. He wipes his forehead after he finishes taking down another impressive fore.

" _Well, there goes the boar, now I have to finish the rest of these bastards."_

He looks around him to see that the creatures have him surrounded at all sides.

" _This is gonna hurt."_

* * *

He then charges back into the fray to deal with the rest.

A Bullhead soars through the sky as Professor Oobleck and Team RWBY look outside for any signs of activity.

"Could you tell us why we left Miss Goodwitch and Team JNPR again?!" Weiss complained as she struggled to hold on.

"We needed them to stay behind and help the injured civilians." Professor Oobleck said as he kept searching for any suspicious signs.

"Where do you think the Grimm would even go?" Yang asked.

"There's only one place I know where that hole leads. We're going back into the ruins."

"What would they even find there?" Weiss asked with some doubt in her tone.

"That's what we're here to find out."

The Bullhead reaches the ruins and the pilot radios the passengers.

"Uh, Sir Oobleck, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"You said that we had to land in the ruins right?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well, landing zone seems a little too hot right now. See for yourself."

They all look out to see a huge sea of black, entirely composed of Grimm, with a few Nevermores circling the centre. It was a horrifying sight and the team wasn't afraid to show it.

"My god… There must be at least hundreds or thousands of them." Blake said while resisting the urge not to vomit.

"What could be the cause of a gathering at such a large scale?" Weiss asked with much shock nd fear in her voice.

Blake tries to look closer, but to her shock and horror she sees a single man, desperately fighting to stay alive.

"There's a man down there!" Blake shouted.

"What!?"

They see a man in torn and bloody clothes jumping his way throughout the crowd of Grimm.

"Someone is fighting all those Grimm down there!" Weiss said, confirming Blake's observation

"Then let's go help him!" Ruby said as she readied Crescent Rose

"No! Absolutely not!"

"But sir, he needs help!"

"Yes, but it is absolute suicide to go in there half-cocked!"

"Are you saying we should just sit here!?"

"No, we have to wait for backup, Team JNPR and Ms. Goodwitch should be here shortly. We just have to hope that he holds on."

* * *

Chris was getting more desperate and frightened. His efforts on fighting back the creatures seemed to become more futile as more and more piled against him. He barely avoids another projectile sent by the numerous birds above.

" _Fuck! No more ammo!"_

He tosses the pistols away and tries to reach for another weapon in his jacket. He gets interrupted by an attack from above, as projectiles rained upon him. He jumps back and recovers quickly. But before he could react, a snake comes out of the ground and constricts him.

" _Dammit, the snake got me good! I can't move!"_

He struggles to get free, he notices the snake has two heads on each end, squeezing him as they prepare to bite him.

* * *

"The King Taijitu's constricting him!"

"He'll be crushed to death!" Weiss said as she covered her mouth in horror and disgust.

"No! We've gotta help him!" Ruby said as she tried to go out but hesitated.

"God… I can't watch this…" Yang said as she looked away and closed her eyes.

"It's over…" Blake said, looking away.

* * *

And Blake was right to assume that.

Chris couldn't struggle anymore, he felt his strength leave him as the snake squeezed the life out of him.

" _I can't get free! Come on, stay awake! Stay awake! Stay… Awake… Stay…"_

The world became blurry as Chris' vision began to leave him. This was his limit. He couldn't fight, it was over. It was over.

Then something inside him snapped.

The snake immediately notices the lack of prey within its grasp, it sniffs the air, looking for its missing meal, but it hears a chilling voice right behind it.

"I'm right here you son of a bitch."

The snake's two ends look to see a completely different Chris stand behind them, with a fierce look on his eyes. Chris draws the metal rod from his jacket and activates it, revealing an expandable baton. The snake looks in utter confusion, smelling absolutely no fear from the man. The man kicks the snake and knocks it into the crowd, the snake leaves a huge opening, but the man makes no attempt of escape.

But the creatures only seemed to be more excited as they no longer smelled fear, but a strong sense of hatred and rage.

Chris walked towards the frenzy of creatures slowly.

"You pushed me this far."

A creature tries to leap at him and claw him, but Chris cracks the skull with his baton and kicks away the creature's body.

"So let's make the most of this shall we?" he said with a sadistic smile.

* * *

Yang uncovered her eyes. "Is it over?"

"He somehow got free from the snake." Professor Oobleck observed.

"What, really!?" Blake asked still not believing the situation.

"Yes, and with the snake he threw, he left a huge opening for him to escape the Grimm!" Ruby declared proudly.

"Yes, we can help pick him up while he's running away!" Weiss added.

Blake looked at the man expectedly, hoping that he would use the opportunity to escape.

Blake wore a more grim expression. "I don't think that's happening, look." she said as she pointed her finger.

"Wait…" Ruby wondered as she looked what?"

The opening that was left by the incapacitated King Taijitu was refilled by more Grimm with the stranger making no attempt of escaping.

"Why isn't he escaping!?" Yang suddenly asked out loud.

"He's not planning on taking all these Grimm alone, is he?" Ruby asked Blake, hoping for good news.

"That's insane! He should know when he's losing!" Weiss tried to say logically.

"He's really going to fight!" Blake announced fearfully.

"No! He's gotta snap out of it! I'm going after him!" shouted the scythe-wielder as she jumped off the Bullhead.

"No Ruby don't!" Yang shouted as she tried to grab Ruby.

Ruby jumps off and attempts to slow down her fall.

" _Okay Ruby, remember your initiation, just slow down your fall."_

Ruby repeatedly shoots downwards with Crescent Rose, using the recoil to slow her fall. She still has a long way down before she reaches the forest.

" _I just hope I make it in time."_

* * *

Chris bashes the skull of another attacking monster while elbowing another one that was behind him.

"Come one, is that all you've got!?" he taunted with a smirk. "I've seen pups fight better than you!"

The creatures were getting more and more excited by Chris' outburst. They fought more furiously with each of them intent of claiming the guy as their kill.

But Chris fought back even harder, he fought without regard for his life. Instead of dodging the attacks against him, he shrugs off any wound or projectile that hits him, still operating at full capacity.

A creature catches him by surprise and tries to bite at him, he barely avoids the attack and traps the monster in headlock, before.

 ***SNAP***

He snaps the monster's neck.

* * *

"Ooh! That has got to hurt!" Yang commented on the fight that the stranger was putting up.

"You have to admit, for him to last this long, he must be an elite Huntsman or something like that." Blake added, admiring the skill and power of the stranger.

"But why hasn't he healed or defended himself, shouldn't his Aura be able to do that?" Weiss pointed out, knowing that a Huntsman should have some degree of Aura.

"I fear that that's not the case here." Oobleck commented.

"What do you mean Professor Oobleck?" Yang asked.

"I do not think this man possesses Aura." He said plainly.

"T-that's impossible! How could he have taken on all these Grimm alone?" Weiss said in an anxious tone.

"Well, I would hate to admit it but I believe that this man just has—"

Oobleck's reply was cut short by the arrival of the other team, JNPR and Glynda Goodwitch.

"Finally, they're here! Now we can go after Ruby!" Yang said with a relieved expression, before preparing to jump. "Speaking of which, I should go after her!"

Yang locks in her gauntlets and jumps off the Bullhead. Using the same tactic as Ruby, she shoots downwards, using the recoil to slow her fall.

Ruby finally makes it down to the forest, using her scythe to swing around the trees and to get to the stranger's position quickly. She finds herself speeding through more and more Grimm with none of them even sparing her a glance.

" _This guy must really be something. These Grimm aren't even looking at me!"_

She speeds past the crowd of Grimm with her Semblance as she attempts to reach the man in the middle.

* * *

Chris was badly injured, his face was full of scratches, his clothes were torn and bloody, revealing wounds in many parts of his body. Even with the massive amount of pain he is experiencing, he still fights at his best and with an insane smile on his face. He swats away another creature before preparing to clash with another larger, bear-like creature.

He wrestles with the bear creature before jumping and drop kicking it into the crowd of Grimm. He was insane and he wasn't retreating anytime soon. These creatures dare try and hurt him, he was going to break them. No, he was going to disintegrate them.

But he felt a hand on his shoulder.

* * *

"Oh thank goodness, Ruby should be able to bring that man to his senses." Weiss sighed in relief.

"Hopefully." Blake corrected.

* * *

He turned to see a rather short girl with short black and red hair and silver eyes. She was holding a strange looking gun, and she spared him a mixed look of horror and curiosity.

" _She looks just like…"_ Chris thought to himself as he tried to explain her familiar appearance. _"My daughter,_ _Rose_ _…"_

But the girl wasn't waiting around.

"What's wrong with you?!" she demanded.

Chris was taken aback by the girl's outburst.

"What do you mean?" Chris asked innocently.

"Why aren't you trying to escape!? You could die you know!" she lectured while

Chris tries to respond before seeing another giant bear creature go behind Ruby and prepare to swat her.

"Look out!" Chris shouted as he tried to reach the stranger.

But he was too late, the bear swat Ruby with an extremely strong paw swipe and knocked her unconscious. He saw only a little blood on her forehead but he still felt very angry. He was furious.

" _Why am I so angry?"_ Chris thought with clenched fists. _"She was just a stranger, I had no attachments to her."_

" _But… She looked a lot like_ _Rose_ _, she had the same hair length and those silver eyes; the resemblance is almost uncanny."_

The image of his daughter being wounded and killed by these beasts suddenly entered his mind and only made him angrier. He couldn't even think properly as his emotions welled up inside him.

" _They_ _ **HURT**_ _her! They laid their filthy hands on her! They won't get away with this! I won't_ _ **FORGIVE THEM!**_ _"_

Chris begins to shout in anger, releasing all his anger. His eyes suddenly turn silver as he lets his emotions take control. This outburst released a large shockwave and as the shockwave mowed through the creatures, the creatures disintegrate and fade into ashes. The stranger remained untouched by the shockwave of anger.

* * *

"I'm not the only seeing this right? Did he just destroy all those Grimm with a shockwave?!"

"Maidens help us…"

"My goodness… How powerful is this guy?"

"I sure hope Ruby is okay…"

Chris finally calms down and breathes slowly. He finally feels the pain of his injuries and has trouble walking. He still sees the girl lay unconscious as he still feels emotional about her injury.

He gathers his strength and walks towards her. He bends down and carries her bridal-style as he tries to look for help, he sees the strange flying machines settle near the forest and runs to the forest.

He looks forward and then back to the girl's face as he sees her bloody forehead. He suddenly becomes emotional as he begins to see more of his daughter in her face. He suddenly tears up as he suddenly blurts out.

"Don't worry, we'll get you help, please just hang on." he said, very close to crying.

He finally reaches the forest, with his stamina giving out on him. He sees a blonde figure up ahead to ask her for help, but he trips over and accidentally falls with the unconscious girl. He begins to shout for help.

Yang sees the stranger and Ruby lying on the forest floor, she panics as she sees Ruby's bloody forehead. She gets mad and asks the injured stranger.

"What the hell happened to her!?"

But the stranger answers back.

"Don't mind me, save her! Save her!"

Yang hated to admit it but the stranger was right, she picks up Ruby but realizes that she also had to tend to the stranger.

"Wait, what about you!?"

"No, please just save her!" he replied back, before finally giving up and passing out.

Yang was taken aback by the man's willingness to sacrifice himself for the sake of her sister. She hears a Bullhead settle behind her, she carries Ruby over to the Bullhead and sets her down with the medics tending to Ruby, while the Bullhead of Team RWBY lands with Weiss and Blake coming out and looking in horror at the badly injured man and the unconscious Ruby.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, but we're going to find out soon."

* * *

 **At the hospital…**

"Ugh, I can't believe Ozpin put us in charge of guarding this guy!"

"Well, to be fair, we were the ones who found him."

"Yes, but still why can't he ask his more elite Hunters to do it, you saw what he did to those Grimm."

"Let's just hope Ozpin gets here before that guy wakes up. I can't wait to leave this… What was his name again?"

"From the tag, his name is Chris Weschler."

"What, does he come from a family of bankers or something?"

 **(A/N: Weschler is a German surname meaning "banker" or money changer)**

Their conversation was interrupted when Ruby walks through the door with an ice pack on her head. She walks in with Zwei, who quickly finds a nice corner to nap in.

"Oww…"

"Ruby! How are you feeling?"

"Like someone just slapped my head with a mace, what happened?"

"Well, when you decided to help this guy out, you kinda got hit really hard in the head by an approaching Ursa Major."

Ruby felt embarrassed with that little sneak attack.

"Ugh, don't tell anyone about this, okay?"

"Of course, sis!"

They all stood idly before Ruby notices a backpack in the corner.

"What is a backpack doing over there?"

"We found it next to him when he passed out, it contained rather standard stuff, phone, laptop and ammunition."

"What kind? Dust?"

"That's the thing, they're not Dust, they're weird metal thingies that are stored in a clip."

"What kind of weapons does this guy use?" Ruby's eyes suddenly lit up "Do you think he has really cool weapons!?"

"We can only find out when he wakes up, he'll give us the answers we need." Blake said while crossing her arms.

"How about we check something else for answers?" Ruby said mischievously.

"What do you mean?" Yang asked before looking at the laptop. "Ohhhhh…."

"Are you serious? Are you really planning to invade his privacy?" Weiss scoffed, obviously appealed by the girl's disregard for privacy.

"Oh please Weiss, it's not like he has anything bad here."

"I'll be the first to predict that his computer has something bad."

They open his laptop to find a lock screen with a password needed.

"Oh well, it needs a password, to bad, we can't use it."

"Now don't be discouraged yet Weiss."

Yang types in four characters which spell out 'Rose'.

"How did you know that?"

"He kept muttering that in his sleep. He couldn't shut up about her."

"Did it have anything to do with Ruby?"

"Uh, I don't think so, but anyway, let's check out his stuff!"

They search the computer for anything interesting, they come upon the folders titled, "Family Pics" and "Other Stuff"

They click on the Family Pics and see folders named "Rose" and "Hikaru".

"Uh so which one?"

"I'd go with the Rose, just so that we know what she is to him."

They click on the icon and see photos of a girl with short, black hair, the most common photos were that of her hugging a man that looked like Chris. The gang was shocked by the resemblance of this 'Rose' with Ruby.

"Wow, she's pretty, I wonder what relation she has with Chris!"

"She looks just like Ruby!"

"I know, right!?"

They scroll to see a picture of young Rose giving a cake to Chris, the cake was decorated with the words 'Happy Father's Day!'.

"…."

"What?" Ruby said with a poker face.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted in unison.

'H-how could this be!? This man looks too young to even have a child!"

"That's clearly just a coincidence! Let's check the others!"

They come upon a video named 'First Day in Elementary!".

"Let's check this one!"

The video showed Chris holding the camera to his face, before pointing the camera to his daughter. They appeared to be walking to a school which can be seen in the far distance.

"See!? Even as a child she looked like Ruby!"

"Sssh!"

Yang grumbled to herself while starting the video.

...

" _Rose_ _, are you excited for school?"_

" _Yes papa! I'm so excited!" she said, jumping up and down._

The girls couldn't help but 'aww' at the adorable video

" _Did you remember your bag!"_

" _Yes papa! I brought all the pencils and notebooks and stuff!"  
_

" _Okay good, we're near, so is there anything you want to say before you go?"_

" _I love you papa, and you're the best papa anyone could have!"_

" _Goodbye_ _Rose_ _! Have a great day!"_

" _Bye papa! I love you!"_

 _Rose_ _begins to walk away happily and as she walks away, Chris says quietly._

" _I love you too_ _Rose_ _."_

The video cuts there, as Team RWBY tries to comprehend the video.

* * *

"That was so cute!"

"This guy was a really sweet dad, I wonder how his daughter is doing."

"But we still haven't found out why he's so young!"

"Well, let's check out one more video before closing his computer."

They scrolled through the gallery before coming up on one that was labeled 'Graduation'.

* * *

The video starts the same as the previous one, with an older Chris looking at the camera, before pointing at Rose, who was wearing formal attire of a graduation gown.

"Woah, she looks so pretty!" Ruby commented, amazed that the woman looked like her.

" _I guess that's what Ruby would look like if she grew older. God, can't wait for something like that."_ Yang thought as she saw the beautiful woman.

She was playfully pushing the camera away as Chris tried to get a look at her. They are both walking to a building with Chris asking.

" _So, my baby girl's graduating huh? I'm so proud of you!"_

" _Yes dad, I know. I just hope that everything turns out alright."_

" _And it will, don't worry about it."_

 _Their conversation is interrupted by the sound of_ _Rose_ _'s friends calling._

" _Hey Rose, come on!" one of her friends shouted._

" _I gotta go dad." she said waving good-bye._

" _It's okay, I'll see you later, okay?"_

 _Rose_ _waves as she walks away. She walks over to her friends before suddenly shouting out._

" _Just wait guys, I forgot something!"_

 _She runs back to Chris and hugs him tightly saying._

" _I love you dad."_

 _Chris still shocked while holding the camera, returns the embrace saying._

" _I love you too sweetie."_

 _She exits his arms as she runs back to her friends while waving back._

" _Bye dad!"_

 _The camera shifts to Chris' face as he looks onward to Rose's direction. A tear streams down his cheek as he says._

" _Bye Rose…"_

* * *

Now Weiss wasn't an emotional person, at best, she would often try to express her emotions privately, but even she couldn't resist expressing herself after such a heartwarming scene.

"My god… That was so touching…*sniff* I think I need a tissue." Ruby said while sniffing.

"That was so heartwarming. God, I really feel like crying… *sniff*"

"*sob* Way ahead of you Blake… *sniff*"

"It was so… so…" Weiss struggled before finally letting loose "Gah!"

She breaks down on the floor and begins to sob.

"Weiss, are you okay!?"

"*sniff* I'm fine, it's just that…" she said as she dusted herself. "I'm jealous."

"What do you mean?"

"This video showed me what it truly means to be a father and daughter and yet I'm stuck with someone as bad **MY** father."

"It's okay Weiss. It's okay…"

Yang quickly regains her composure, and quickly changes the topic.

"Anyway, this isn't what we're looking for, we still have to check more information about him."

* * *

 **Meanwhile in Chris' head...**

"Chris..." whispered a strange voice.

"Huh?" Chris thought while looking around.

"Chris..."

Chris ignores the sound but then receives a slap at the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"That'll teach you to ignore me!" reprimanded the woman.

"What the hell do you want from me!?" Chris asked while clutching his head in pain.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to check on the sitter." the woman nonchalantly replied.

"So what do you want from me Miss...?"

"Summer, I told you that name already." Summer replied. "I said if you needed me, call my name!"

"Yes, okay Summer." Chris dismissed. "What do you need me for anyway.?"

"Easy, I want you to mentor and protect my daughters."

"And if I don't agree?" Chris asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Even if you don't, you're kind of in their custody." Summer answered rather smugly.

"What!?" Chris asked in shock. "I have to wake up!"

"No! Wai-" Summer tried to stop before she was cut off by Chris' awakening.

* * *

Chris wakes up and tries to sneak past them while they were looking at his laptop.

 _"If I just tip-toe, I should be able to get out easily."_

* * *

Team RWBY fixation with Chris' computer is interrupted by Zwei barking at someone, they turn to see Chris, their target, trying to sneak out.

They all stare awkwardly at each other, with Yang sneaking a peek at Chris' shirtless body.

"Uhhh, I gotta go!"

He then slams the door and makes a break for it.

"Did he just try to sneak out while we were using his stuff?'

They all nodded slowly.

"Okay, don't let him escape!"

"Let's split up to cover more ground!"

Ruby and Yang jumped out the window to cover the entrance while Weiss and Blake gave chase to the prisoner.

* * *

" _Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap."_ Chris thought as he kept running.

" _I can't believe I let myself get captured like this, and now they have my cellphone and my laptop. I was able to get a look at them before leaving. So, Yang, Ruby, Blake and Weiss, gotta remember those names."_

Chris enters the stairs and surveys the area.

'Okay, this is the 5th floor, so I should be able to jump directly to the 1st floor."

Chris makes the leap of faith and directly reaches the 1st floor. He safely lands on his feet and runs out to the lobby.

" _There's the entrance! I'm…"_

He walks out the entrance to see the blonde named Yang and the stranger named Ruby hold him at gunpoint. He tries to go back inside but is blocked by the black haired girl, Blake and Weiss, the white haired girl also draw their weapon against him. Yang spoke up to me.

"Okay mister, you're going back inside and you're going to wait with us for the Headmaster. Do you have anything to say right now?" Ruby said while pointing her sniper at him.

Chris tried to pull a fast one as he brings out a pebble and looked at Blake's ribbon. He chucks the pebble extremely fast and knocks the ribbon off of Blake's head. What he didn't expect, was to see cat ears on the girl's head.

"Okay, I do have something to say. Does that girl really have cat ears, or am I just hallucinating?"

"You bastard!" Blake screamed as she angrily threw her pistol blade at Chris.

Chris deflects the pistol towards Yang who had tried to lunge at him but stopped midway due to the counter by Chris. Ruby tries to shoot at Chris, but Chris quickly draws his baton and blocks all her shots.

"Ho-how did you do that?" she asked in shock, showing the whites of her eyes.

"I'm going to be completely honest, this is my first time to actually try that move."

"What?"

"You know what? I'm not even going to fight." Chris said with an exasperated tone.

"Don't underestimate us." Weiss growled as she drew Myrtenaster.

"I didn't say you were weak, I just said I won't fight."

"Okay, that's it. Get him!"

All the girls attacked at the same time, Ruby swung her scythe, Yang was ready to throw a punch, Weiss swung at him with Fire Dust infused Myrtenaster, and Blake switched her gun into blade and tried an overhead strike. Chris just stood there with his baton before…

*CLANK*

The girls looked wide-eyed to see that Chris had managed to block all their attacks, without even hurting one of them. He blocked Ruby's scythe with his baton, he caught Yang's punch with his other hand and he had trapped both Weiss' and Blake's under his foot.

Chris jumps back and allows the girls to have their breathing space. Chris sighed before asking the shocked girls.

"Don't you think that you've all had quite enough?"

"Oh I do agree with that actually!" said a mysterious voice.

Chris looked to see a mysterious old man standing by the gate, wearing shaded spectacles and an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wore black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants. Accompanying him was a light blonde woman wearing white long-sleeved, pleated top and an exposed area in the center.

"Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same thing Mr. Weschler. I am Headmaster Ozpin and this is my assistant, Ms. Glynda Goodwitch."

"How do you know my— Nah just kidding, you obviously looked through my belongings."

"How could you suspect such a thing?" Glynda asked with an offended tone.

"Because I know when someone touches my things."

He shared an awkward glance with Team RWBY

"Okay, when **some** people touch my things."

"Speaking of that, you're equipment is nothing like that of Remnant, would you care to explain your origins."

"I'll do it, just bring me back inside the hospital room, so that I can prepare my presentation."

Team RWBY didn't seem to happy with Chris simply complying with Ozpin.

"Seriously!? You just agreed to that!?"

"I mean, you could have told me that you were going to question me, I would have been more cooperative."

"But I did tell you that were going to wait for the Headmaster."

"You said that while reloading your shotgun gauntlets, so I didn't really have faith in you."

"Now, now children, Mister Weschler and I have a lot to talk about, and I prefer that we all do it inside." Ozpin said calmly while gesturing towards the entrance.

The rest of team just groaned as they dejectedly entered the building.

"How old are they?" Chris asked with much

"I would say seventeen, but Ruby is two years younger than them so she would be fifteen years old."

"No wonder they act like a bunch of kids." Chris commented.

"Those are quite the words coming from someone your age." Glynda reminded.

"She has a point, you look no older than seventeen and yet you ask as if these children are well below your age." Ozpin observed.

"You're very observant Mr. Ozpin and I suggest we should start this explanation by saying my first statement." Chris said formally.

"And what would that be?" Ozpin asked curiously.

"I'm **WAY** older than seventeen years old."

* * *

 **This is basically a rewrite of my previous series, but with more interesting plot! Leave a review!**


	2. Chapter 1: Tragic Madness

"Excuse me? It sounded like you just said that you are much older than seventeen." Ozpin said with much doubt.

"As said it as it is, I'm much older than seventeen." Chris clarified.

"Really? You're not joking?" Glynda asked.

"Well, technically I AM sixty seven years old, but biologically…" Chris elaborated

"Wait. Wait, go back to what you just said." Ozpin said while making a gesture.

"The part where I am sixty seven?"

"Yes, so are you by any chance, immortal? Or do you have eternal youth? Because you barely have any wrinkles on that face of yours." Glynda looked with a bit of doubt, and jealousy.

"It's a bit complicated." Chris said.

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

"Mr. Ozpin, are you by any chance familiar with the concept of reincarnation?"

* * *

The girls lounged around in the hospital room of Chris. They waited for the rest of the company to enter while they choose to express their thoughts on the situation.

"You still pissed Yang?" Ruby asked.

"That stupid guy just decides to cooperate JUST when Ozpin arrives. Of course I'm pissed!"

"Well, to be fair, we didn't try to ask nicely." Blake added

"And come to think of it, you remember how he fought those Grimm? Who was the genius who thought that it was a good idea to confront him with our weapons?" Weiss questioned, before looking at Ruby with a look of mock curiosity.

Everyone else also looked at her, Yang tried to hide a smirk while Blake just looked at her with a "seriously?" face.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I got hit really hard in the head!" Ruby retorted.

"Nice excuse." Yang said sarcastically.

The girls stood around idly.

"Ugh, what could be keeping them?" Yang complained.

"They must be talking outside."

"So… While we're waiting… Why don't we check out more stuff on his laptop?" Ruby said mischievously.

"That is a terrible idea! Don't you remember what happened?" Weiss argued.

"Puhlease Weiss, it's not like we're guarding Chris anymore." Ruby said.

"Yeah, just a few more flicks!" Yang added, still supporting the idea.

"Well, a few more can't hurt." Weiss admitted.

* * *

"So, you are saying that you died in your current world and somehow traveled all the way here, in your younger form no less?" Ozpin asked.

"Yes, and if there is anything you may want to ask about my world, just ask. Unless if it's something really, really private." Chris offered, hoping that he would earn Ozpin's trust on that.

"I will have to take you up on that offer, but I would like to hear more about you." Ozpin said.

"Don't tell me that you're actually considering his preposterous story!" Glynda protested.

"Don't get me wrong Miss Goodwitch, I still hold my doubts on his story, but I am curious on how much experience this young man has on combat."

Ozpin turns back to Chris.

"So, Mister Weschler, shall we continue this conversation inside?"

"Of course."

"And while we're at it, we should warn you not to tell anyone about your origins."

"I understand, but to actually claim myself as part of this world, I need to know more about it."

"Excellent! We'll tell you on the way!" Ozpin exclaimed before putting his hand on Chris' shoulder.

Chris uses the local internet to browse on his phone. For some strange reason, his phone was still able to connect with the local internet. He sees an interesting article and asks Ozpin.

"Sir Ozpin, I do have a question."

"What is it?"

"What is Beacon Academy?"

* * *

"Wait! Let's check out the weapons testing folder!"

"Okay fine! But I get my turn after you Ruby!"

Ruby clicks the folder to see many weapons testing, machine guns, shotguns, pistols, you name it. But what really caught her eye was a thumbnail of a glowing gun. She clicks it to see a small, cannon attached to the ground on the far end of the camera, with a man close to the camera.

 _A man talks through a megaphone._

" _Okay, it is August 30, 2052, it is 1200 hours, and we are testing the HVS coilgun, nicknamed,_ _"_ _Rapier_ _"_ _._ _"_

" _Interesting name for a weapon._ " Weiss thought while watching.

" _Okay, this is the first test fire, with 50 kilogram titanium-tungsten slug._ _"_

 _The man radios his colleagues through their ear pieces._

" _You ready?_ _"_

" _Yes sir!_ _"_

" _Then let it rip!_ _"_

 _The cannon glows brighter as a charging sound begins to take effect. The cannon flashes white as it sends an extremely fast slug at a faraway row of buildings._

"How powerful could that weapon be?"

"Please be awesome, please be awesome."

 _The slug rips through a long row of buildings, the kinetic energy obliterating debris. The entire row of buildings crumble from the sheer force of the projectile._

" _Test shot, successful._ _"_

 _The scene changed to the man talking to interview._

" _The coilgun test was a complete success_

 _The video ended there._

"That was so cool! What kind of weapons does he have at home!? Do you think he'll show us?" Ruby squealed, without noticing that she wet the bed in excitement.

"Yeah, that was completely awesome, I wonder what other cool stuff he has here!" Yang said while trying to grab the computer from Ruby.

"Hey! Come on!" Ruby protested while pouting.

* * *

Yang scrolls through the numerous folders before coming up on a folder named "Recorded fights".

"Heh. This should be good." Yang said while smirking.

She clicks the folder to see numerous videos on martial arts, hand-to-hand combat and information on fighters. She sees a video with the title 'Terrorist Takedown?'.

 _The video showed a street view of a showdown between a single man and about twenty gang members, all of them wielding golf clubs. They were at the front of an abandoned building._

 _The single man wore a white polo underneath a brown, knee-long trench coat. He also wore a face mask and a baseball cap._

"That's not fair!" Ruby shouted.

"Calm down you dunce! It's just a video."

 _The supposed leader of the gang members pointed his gun at the single man._

" _This is your last warning white boy. Get the hell out of here, or we_ _'_ _ll fuck you up!_ _"_

"Not a very good threat." Weiss commented.

 _The man doesn_ _'_ _t even flinch._

" _What? Too much of a pussy to move? Go on!_ _"_

 _The man just brings out a pistol from his holster and brings out a baton._

" _How about we just fight? I_ _'_ _m tired of just talking._ _"_

"Is he serious?" Ruby asked in awe.

"Ssh!" the others silenced Ruby.

 _The gang leader clearly gets irritated._

" _Show this fucker what we_ _'_ _re made of!_ _"_

 _The man throws his baton and knocks down the gang leader, before looking at the rest of the men._

 _The gang charges at the loner. One gang member tries to swing down, but the man catches it and kicks him away. The other tries to swing at him from the sides, the man also catches the blow, pulls the gang member closer to him and hits him with a hard jab._

"Ooh! That's a gotta hurt!" Yang said in excitement.

 _The two smarter ones try to attack from both sides. The loner just jumps, and split kicks the gang members away. More gang members surround him as they try to get a hit on him._

 _But, mysteriously, the loner swings his hands to both sides and releases a strong air pressure that stuns the rest of the gang members. And thus began the brutal assault._

 _Chris head bashes the first one, he knees the next one in the stomach, he grabs two more and smashes them together. Another tries to swing at him, but he ducks and foot sweeps the guy, knocking him off his feet. Catching the midair baseball bat, he throws it at another approaching gang member._

"Ooh… That's so cool!" Ruby commented while watching.

 _He attacks the remaining gang members, he punches a gang member_ _'_ _s gut and throws the body sideward. Three more gang members try to off-balance him, but the fighter responds by doing a hand-stand and spinning his feet around in an almost helicopter-like manner, kicking the surrounding gang members and knocking them out. He then sees a gang member trying to attack him from a higher ground. The gang member jumps down to ambush him, but the loner simply steps out of the way and delivers a devastating kick to the side of the poor man. The kick sends the man flying to the wall, knocking him unconscious._

"Four more left! How will he do it!" Yang exclaimed while squealing, she had never seen someone so brutal and violent, she was completely in love with the fight.

 _The loner runs at the disoriented and disorganised gang members. Three of the gang members stood in a straight line, which gave the fighter the perfect opportunity._

 _To deliver a devastating fist. He bumps his fists together before giving a fatal cross_ _ *****_ _, that knocked all three gang members at the same time. The weapon fly out of their hands and briefly stay in midair._

 **(A/N: *A hook delivered using the rear hand)**

The team pauses the video to comprehend what had just happened.

Yang fidgets in her seat while watching. She gnaws on her thumb while watching such an intense fight. She squeals internally with that final punch. The rest of team RWBY just can't even.

"Wait, did he just…" Blake asked still processing what just happened.

"No way." Weiss doubted.

"He's so cool! I wonder if I'll get to meet him!" Yang said while spacing out.

"Ssh. It's still not done." Ruby hushed before playing the video.

 _The combatant grabs the midair golf club and runs at the last gang man standing. The gang member didn_ _'_ _t have the time to move before being bludgeoned by the golf club. The lone man finally drops the weapon and surveys the area. He grabs a nearby gun on the ground and approaches the body of the fallen gang leader. The gang leader wakes up and asks,_

" _Why? Why did you attack our compound? We don_ _'_ _t have money!_ _"_

" _Why? You_ _'_ _re terrorists._ _"_

Blake winced at the term.

" _We were only fighting for the rights of the oppressed!_ _"_

Blake grew uncomfortable at the similarity of the gang and White Fang.

" _You_ _'_ _re weak. You turned to violence when the pressure was too great. You will never get away with all those attacks. You just gave us all the more reason to fear and hate your people. You would make the rest of your race suffer because of your acts._ _"_

Blake agreed with what he was saying. Because of White Fang, more Faunus suffered from racism and bigotry, due to fear of them being part of White Fang.

 _Sirens can be heard outside the compound._

" _I_ _'_ _m done here._ _"_

 _The man stands up and looks at the camera. He climbs the fence and looks at the camera at eye level. He looks close up at the camera, revealing his silver eyes. He takes off his mask revealing the man to be Chris Weschler himself._

* * *

"What!? No way! Ruby said in shock

"How did he get so good at fighting!?" Weiss asked, appalled by the

"I take back what I said about him!" Yang exclaimed, excited that this new fighter was someone very near her.

Blake stayed silent, she was rather disturbed by the man's view of the gang. He was willing to hurt them if they were an enemy to society.

 _He points a gun at the camera and says._

" _You never saw me._ _"_

 _The footage goes into static before finally ending._

"That was so awesome! Who knew Chris was such a badass?"

"That didn't occur to you when he was fighting the Grimm!?" Weiss asked in shock.

"Yeah, but he didn't have this kind of badassery when he fought those Grimm. "

Weiss rolls her eyes. at the statement.

"And plus, he beat all of them without getting hit! Without a single hair falling either!" Yang reasoned, trying to convince Weiss of how cool Chris actually was.

"That is true." Blake commented.

"Let's check out more videos!" Yang declared while searching the files.

"Hey Yang, it's my turn!" Ruby said while she grabbed the computer.

The sisters briefly play tug-o-war with the computer before the screen detaches itself from the keyboard. The siblings look at the computer parts in nervousness.

"Oops."

* * *

"So, Mister Weschler, have you created a reasonable story yet? These girls really need an explanation." Ozpin said.

"I'm working on one. I'm still preparing my notes." Chris replied while swiping through his phone. "Let's see, Dust, White Fang, Airships, Beacon, Grimm, okay I think I'm good."

"Okay, well let's not keep them waiting." Ozpin said before opening the door.

They open the door to see the girls try and fit a broken monitor onto a keyboard.

'Why the hell isn't it reconnecting!?" Yang complained out loud.

"Ahem~" Glynda said.

The girls see Ozpin, Glynda and Chris stand by the door. They look horrified to see Chris looking at his broken laptop. Immediately Ruby starts bowing repeatedly.

"Sorryforbreakingyourlaptop!"

Chris approaches them and takes the laptop, he examines it, much to the girls' discomfort.

Chris just laughs, much to the Team RWBY's confusion. He turns to the girls.

"I'm really touched that you care so much about my belongings, but it's not broken." he said while smiling widely.

They look in shock to see him reattach the monitor to the keyboard with ease.

"B-but how!?" Ruby asked.

"This is a standard laptop/tablet hybrid, it's supposed to detach itself."

"But I haven't heard of that type of technology in Vale or in Atlas!" Weiss exclaimed

"Which is why I'm here to explain."

* * *

"So, anything that you would like to ask?"

"Yes actually, what were you doing in the ruins?" Weiss asked.

 _"Shit, first question and I can't even answer."_

"Uh, well you see…" Chris struggled to answer.

"Mister Weschler here was actually trying to find his way to Beacon." Ozpin

"What!?" the girls asked in unison.

"Yes, see Chris here, is a special guest to" Ozpin asked while looking at Chris, making a gesture that meant 'roll with it'.

"Ah yes! I come from an isolated area outside of Vale" he said.

"Oh really? You're from the outside?" Weiss asked.

"Uh, yes."

"Then what happened?"

"You see... Chris here is not a normal student... He is a student professor." Ozpin stated.

The team tilted their head in confusion while Weiss was completely awestruck.

"That's not possible! I thought that was only a myth!"

"You know what a student-professor is?" Yang asked.

"You don't know!?" Weiss asked in shock before explaining. "That's an even greater achievement than graduating as a Huntsman!"

"What makes it so great?"

"To become one, you must be a Valedictorian before entering a Huntsman Academy, and you also **must** be adept in different types of combat and weapons."

They all gasped, that was certainly a great feat.

"How skilled are you!?" Ruby asked out loud.

Chris laughed nervously while scratching the back of his head.

"I am skiled in using different types of guns, swords, staffs. I have also completed numerous martial arts."

"Why did you start training? Were you planning on becoming an Elite Huntsman?" Blake asked.

Chris had to come up with an alibi fast.

"You see, I never wanted to be a Huntsman at first. I was actually studying to be a Chemist."

"Isn't that really boring?" Yang asked.

"It's what I first wanted.

"Then what happened?" Ruby continued.

"You are familiar with the White Fang right?"

They nodded slowly, with Blake looking away.

"They attacked my family about three years ago."

Ruby looked in shock as she listened to the sad story. Yang and the rest just leaned closer to listen.

"Why did they attack?

"They came to eliminate any hunters who were deemed a threat. The incident was named **'** The Hunter Purge **'** " Chris said through clenched teeth.

"Then what happened?" Ruby asked.

"They were successful, my parents were dead." Chris said grimly.

They all gasped. White Fang did all that to him? It was tragic and unfair, especially for someone his age. Weiss had also hated White Fang, but even she did't experience something that horrible from White Fang. Blake felt a bit guilty, she was part of the organization that killed this poor man's parents. But wait, he just implied that his parents were Hunters.

"What!? Your parents were Hunters?" Weiss asked in shock. "Why did they kill your parents?"

"I already told you, they were a threat to their cause." Chris chuckled to himself.

Blake was sad to hear that. That the White Fang would kill for their own goals, it made her feel happier that she left.

"What happened after that?"

"The evening they attacked had completely changed my life. I dropped all my studies for college and started training. Day and night, I trained myself with weapons and martial arts. No one could stop them so I had to step up. And in order to that, I needed to become a Huntsman as soon as possible. "

"Whoa, really? That young? You were Ruby's age when you started doing that?"

"Yes, I studied and trained rigorously, adapting and changing my fighting style to suit my needs. I aced all my Huntsmen exams for the sake of getting to my goal faster."

"Wait, you did all that, when you were fourteen? When you were below Ruby's age!?"

"Of course, is that surprising?" Chris said.

Team RWBY listened more intently to the story.

"After my rigorous training and intense studying. The academy thought it best to volunteer me as a student-professor."

"Why?"

"Because I had the requirements and my status could raise the school's prestige." Chris said before continuing. "They sent me on to Beacon, supposedly the best Huntsman Academy in Remnant."

Team RWBY beamed with pride at this statement.

"As part of the student-professor program, I would share my knowledge with the class for my own schedule and then I would also learn from the teachers themselves."

"So, anyway, any more questions about me?"

"Wait, we saw some videos of you fighting a gang, just who were they?" Ruby asked.

"White Fang supporters, humans who believed in the cause of White Fang."

"But why would they turn against their own race like that?" Blake asked.

"Look, Blake. When you lived through what I went through, you'll learn to hate humans."

The girls and even Glynda winced at his words. It seems that they never dared to think of something like that.

* * *

Chris clears his throat. He was getting to the more difficult parts to explain.

"So… I know that you all might want an explanation, especially about that father-daughter thing going on about me."

The seated girls nodded slowly.

"So… thing the girl named Rose is my sister."

"That actually makes sense." Weiss asked.

"You see, that laptop belonged to my father, who often took videos of my older sister, Rose."

"Oh, okay. So you're not a father."

" _I can_ _'_ _t believe I bullshitted my way out of that one!_ _"_

Yang takes advantage and asked her own set of questions.

"So, you're really seventeen?" Yang asked seriously.

"Yes."

"And you're still single?" Yang

"Yes, I'm neither a father nor married."

"Sweet!" Yang suddenly exclaimed

Everyone in the room silently looks at her in awe and surprise.

"I'm sorry Yang but what do you mean?"

"I'm saying that I'm glad a hunk like you is still single!"

Chris couldn't help but feel like vomiting. Even though he was seventeen, he still had the mind of a sixty-seven year old man, and he still felt a bit uncomfortable courting women fifty years younger than him.

"Yang, do you always have to be so forward?" Ruby complained.

"Hey! Better now than never!" Yang rebutted.

"Can we get back on topic?" Blake demanded.

Chris leans in to Ruby and whispers.

"Is she always this flirty?"

"Only with guys who interest her." Ruby said while rolling her eyes.

Yang glares at Ruby before Weiss brings the conversation back to topic.

"So, Mister Weschler, what plans does Ozpin have for you in Beacon?"

Ozpin steps in front.

"You see, since Mister Weschler here is a student-professor, he will be providing his own lecture, teaching the students as part of his student-professor training." Ozpin said.

"Ahhh... okay." Ruby said.

* * *

"Chris, it's getting late, so would you please step outside so that I may give you your final instructions? Glynda will also follow."

The three step outside, with the girls whispering as soon as they got out.

"He's a student-professor! That means he's pretty strong right?! He's so cool!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well, he certainly is interesting… I never even knew a student-professor of his age could exist." Weiss said, still processing his words from earlier.

"Told you guys, he's a badass." Yang said with a smirk.

"He is a bit pitiful, he became a Hunter because of his desire for revenge." Blake added.

The girls nodded at the statement.

"Have you wondered what goes on in his head?" Ruby asked.

They could only wonder.

* * *

The three walk outside the hospital and talk at the entrance. Ozpin decides to start the conversation.

"That was a rather convincing story you had."

"But don't you think you went too far with that White Fang story?" Glynda asked.

Chris stayed quiet. His expression begins to darken.

"Judging from your face, your stories do hold some truth. You really did lose your parents to an attack." Ozpin deduced, observing Chris.

Chris muttered under his breath. He looked at Ozpin and asked.

"Can you please give me a moment?" He asked with pleading eyes. "I need some time to myself."

Ozpin nods and gestures for Glynda to follow.

* * *

Chris sits on one of the stairs. He looks at Remnant's broken moon at its height as he clutches his head in distress. He sweats profusely as he thinks about the events that occurred in that room. His made-up alibi paralleled his real life too well. It brings up so many bad memories that Chris struggles to retain his composure.

" _Why the hell did I bring that topic up again? I swore to myself to never talk about my revenge._ _"_ Chris thought while wiping his face. _"_ _What was I thinking? Why did I suddenly run my mouth about my parents!? Why did I say that I wanted revenge!?_ _"_

He starts hyperventilating before laughing madly.

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

But his loss of sanity is interrupted by the untimely arrival of Blake. She looks at him uncomfortably. They both stare awkwardly at each other until Chris sighs and asks.

"You saw it didn't you?" he said before standing up. "My insane outburst?"

Blake nods, while shivering and cringing from such a creepy sight.

"H-how did you turn out like this?" Blake asked with a sympathetic expression.

Chris sighs deeply, knowing he had to explain himself.

"I told you didn't I? I became a vigilante to hunt down White Fang right?" he asked.

Blake nodded. Chris mentally noted that he still had to play with the alibi he made.

"When the White Fang took my parents, they took a lot away from me. And I saw it all, them lying dead on the floor. Bloody and lifeless look in my parent's eyes. Their mocking laughter..."

Blake listened intently to the rest of his story.

"I trained rigorously, day and night. I never slept, because whenever I did, I would see nightmares of those fucking terrorists mocking me." Chris said grimly.

Blake eyes grew wide at his story. He truly was pitiful, he was losing his mind to these horrible experiences of his.

"Most people would have given up at that point, when their nightmares begin to haunt them. I would often go insane from the lack of sleep. I slowly began to lose my mind to these nightmares of murder, violence and fighting. The fatigue from my intense training made it worse and my teachers were worried about my psychological health, they did a psychological evaluation and found that my mental health was deteriorating, I was age sixteen at that time."

Chris tries to give an example.

"Remember when I was fighting those Grimm? When I didn't retreat when I had a chance?"

Blake nods nervously.

"That was one of my insane tendencies, my tendency to snap when pressure becomes to great or when I'm stressed. but luckily, I rarely experience pressure."

Chris inhales before continuing.

"My problem wasn't my tragic past, it was the fact that everything I have done has made me spiral down into madness and I'm barely getting back up. Even after my seventeenth birthday, the officials still had to give me a psych eval. One can spend so much time fighting before he breaks. Ever since then, my sanity has always been hanging on a thread, with the thread just being so close to snapping, The White Fang took everything from me, my parents, my happiness and lastly, my sanity. I just live my life in fear that I may lose my mind once again if I ever tried to remember."

Chris suddenly stops, realising that he said too much. He accidentally spoke from heart and experience again, rather than pure lying. He covers his mouth and looks at Blake. Blake comes close to tears as she sniffs.

"W-were they really that bad?" she asks weakly. "Did you really lose so much?"

She wipes her tears and says.

"I came here to tell you that I was once a part of White Fang, but just hearing your story. God, I can't even look you in the eye without hating myself."

Chris frowns at her guilt, he knew it wasn't her fault. He lets her continue her monologue.

"I always thought that there was some good left in that organization, but just seeing you like this proves that I was so. So. Wrong! I can't live with myself knowing that in some way, I had done this to you."

Blake regains her composure and says.

"Look, I don't care if you hate me or if you won't forgive me, but please, any anger you have against the White Fang, take it out on me. I was a member three years ago, so I deserve as much punishment as they do."

Chris looks at her in confusion before realising what she meant.

"Okay." he responds while raising his hand. "So be it."

Blake shuts her eyes tightly and braces herself for a hard slap but instead, she feels a soft hand rubbing her head. She opens her eyes to see a smiling Chris.

While stroking her head, he says.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault."

Blake couldn't admit it, but being forgiven by the man was a complete relief for her, but she still had her reservations.

"B-but—"

"No buts, you had nothing to do with it." Chris interrupted "I know that for sure, so please don't beat yourself so much."

Blake's cheeks turn a little red before she tells Chris.

"Er, Chris? Could you stop stroking my head? I'm kind of… sensitive… there" she says while blushing.

Chris quickly removes his hand.

"Whoops, sorry, forgot that you're part cat." Chris said casually "And that I'm not an old man."

Blake giggled at his statement before walking inside.

"You might want to come back inside." Blake said while turning back "After all, Ozpin ordered us to escort you to your dorm room in Beacon."

Chris stands up and follows her back inside but not before looking at the moon at its height. He smiles and says.

"Don't be sad moon, you're not the only thing that's broken." he said before entering.

* * *

Chris sits outside the hospital room, waiting for his escorts. He then hears a voice in his head.

 ** _'Well that went surprisingly well..."_**

Chris groaned while hearing this voice.

"What do you want Summer?"

In Chris' point of view, the woman with black and red hair materialised in front of him, wearing a white cloak. She then grins and comments.

 ** _'Only your first day of babysitting and the kids are already looking up to you."_**

"I still have questions you know." Chris pointed out.

 _ **'Okay, shoot.'**_

"What the hell was that back there? Why was I acting insane?"

 ** _'Well... You see, there are consequences of being turned into a younger person.'_**

"Like what?"

 _' **You see, your body is that of your seventeen year old self right?'**_

"Yes..."

 _ **'Well... What was your mental health back when you were seventeen?"**_

Chris could only grimace. Back when he was seventeen, he was suffering PTSD, stress-induced psychosis and other psychological disorders due to the trauma of his parents' death. While he was able to cure it, it had come back to haunt him once again

"So you're saying... That I'm crazy because I was crazy when I was seventeen?"

 _ **'Well... Yeah. That's basically it.'**_

* * *

 **Another rewritten chapter. Leave a review!**

* * *

 **Short Story**

Chris hated the fact that the whimsical spirit of Summer Rose had to accompany him. When conversing with her, he often has to audibly speak which makes him look like he's talking to himself. He also hated the fact that Summer even followed him to his sleep. This may even give birth to some nightmares.

* * *

 **Nightmare**

Wedding bells rang and Chris was ready to marry his anonymous bride. The priest then says.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Chris opens the veil to see Summer wearing the dress. And to his horror, she winks at him.

"Hello _honey_!" she said suggestively.

 _"NOOOOO!"_

* * *

 **Real World**

Chris wakes up in cold swear before raising a middle finger to the air.

"I fucking hate you Summer!"

Somewhere close by, the spirit laughs her ass off while floating around.


	3. Chapter 2: Eventful First Day

Chris meditates on the events that had transpired. He sits on his bed and thinks deeply of what had transpired before his introduction to his dorm room.

 _..._

 _A few hours ago_ _…_

It was midnight in Ozpin's office and Ozpin has finished giving his final instructions.

"Mister Weschler, as per my final instruction, I want you to train two of our teams from the first years." Ozpin said.

"Why?"

"Because the Vytal Tournament is coming up in seven weeks and we desperately need someone of your caliber to shape them up."

Chris nods politely, but begins to realise there was most likely another reason he was called there.

"That's all good, but what else did you bring me here for?" Chris asked.

"Ah yes! Look, I'll just get straight to the point. " Ozpin said while straightening his glasses. "We need you to unlock your Aura."

"But I thought I made it clear that I wouldn't use my Aura." Chris tried to protest.

"Yes, but as not to arouse suspicion, we need you to blend in with the rest of the students." Glynda explained.

Chris nods in agreement, he really needed to stay undercover.

"Okay, but how do I unlock it?'

"Many people unlock their aura through intense training or sometimes, it simply comes naturally." Ozpin simply stated."And that is why Miss Goodwitch here will help you unlock your aura, if you are not able to unlock your aura by yourself, then we will simply have her do it instead."

He gives the signal to Glynda to do her part.

Miss Glynda grabs a huge pile of books from Ozpin's table.

"Here are some books you will need to read before tapping into your Aura." she said while handing it to Chris.

The books had titles, **'Channeling your Aura', 'Manifesting your Soul',** and **'The Power of the Soul'.**

"Anything else?" Chris asked.

"I think that is all for now, you may leave." Ozpin said while pointing towards the elevator.

Chris carries the books down to the elevator but not before hearing Ozpin call once last time.

"Oh, and Chris, once you unlock your Aura, do tell me your Semblance."

"Can't promise anything professor."

As soon as Chris left, Glynda lets out a huge sigh.

"Are you sure it's safe to let another loose cannon into our school?" she asks. "Dealing with one rogue powerhouse is already a big headache for me!"

"Do not fret Glynda, if what he said is true, he should have the discipline and the experience of someone my age, I do not doubt his integrity." Ozpin reassured Glynda.

"Let's just hope that he **has** your integrity."

...

 _Now_ _…_

" _Okay, so I have to open these books and try to channel my soul."_

He flips the pages of all the books to see any tips to channel his Aura, but instead, he gains knowledge that he already has. It turns out, channeling one's Aura is no different than a meditation. Chris gets into position on the floor, crosses his legs and straightens his back. he puts his hands together in a Hokkaijoin position and closes his eyes. He hears Summer talk.

 _ **'You can't do it without the incantation'**_

"Then do it." Chris replied dryly.

 _ **'Hmph, I thought so.'**_

Summer begins to chant an incantation

 **'** _ **For it is in passing that we achieve immortality.'**_

Chris begins to distance himself from the world. His body, mind and soul beat as one, he takes a slow but large inhale.

 **'** _ **Through this, we can become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all'**_

He exhales slowly as a white flame begins to cover his body. He concentrates even harder to accommodate the power.

 **'** _ **Infinite in distance and unbound by death'**_

The intensity of his meditation begins to have an effect on his environment. His body begins to pull the air towards it, making a huge suction. The meditation gets more intense while the white flame around Chris' body begins to strengthen. He takes another slow but large inhale.

 **'** _ **I release your soul, and by my shoulder'**_

Chris focuses to retain his state of power.

 **'** _ **Protect thee'**_

Chris breaks his concentration with a shockwave, making the dorm house shake a bit.

...

"Whoah…" Chris said while feeling the power course through his veins. His body burning with a white flame.

"So much power… It's flowing through me." Chris said while realising something. "Wait, I wonder…"

Chris redirects the flow of Aura into his hand, which begins to burn with a white flame while his body stopped burning.

" _Can I use Aura to strengthen different parts of my body?"_

He concentrates again and puts his Aura in his legs. His legs begin to emit the white aura. Chris looked at the clock which had recently struck 2AM.

 _ **'It's not enough.'**_

"Huh?"

 _ **'Your Aura levels are pretty low, much lower than an average Huntsman.'**_

Chris was a bit off-guard with Summer's bluntness.

"So what? It's useless? The flame around my body cannot be used?"

 _ **'Not necessarily, it's just not adequate for defence.'**_

Summer then grinned as her spirit drew closer.

 _ **'But... From what I've observed, I can teach you a thing or two.'**_

 _ **...**_

Night passes quickly for team RWBY, and soon enough, morning arrives. They all get up and get ready for class. On their way to class they begin to converse.

"What was that shaking last night?" Ruby asked.

"I dunno, could've been an earthquake." Yang replied while shrugging.

"Yeah, but it was just one shake, earthquakes normally have aftershocks." Weiss interjected.

Their conversation is interrupted by a young student accidentally bumping into Weiss.

"Hey! Watch where you're go—" Weiss barked before looking at the student.

The young man was tall, handsome and well-groomed with a smooth split comb, he wore glasses over his dull grey eyes. He wore a white polo with rolled up sleeves and slacks with brown, leather shoes.. Weiss' cheeks reddened at seeing such a clean and handsome young man.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you miss."

Weiss is too awestruck my the young man's appearance, while Blake and Yang just drool at the sight of his clean and gorgeous face. Ruby

however, still had enough senses to know what was going on.

"Chris, is that you?" Ruby asked.

The question snaps the girls out of their trance as they begin to wonder the same thing.

"What are you talking about, it is me!" Chris said with a smile.

Weiss internally squeals at such a cute smile.

"What happened to you!? You look like you just walked through the gorgeous machine!" Yang asked.

"What are you talking about? I just groomed myself for my first day in class. I took a nice shower, combed my hair and put on my reading glasses as a little… accessory." Chris said while straightening his glasses.

The rest of the team just stand and admire the art in front of them.

"Why don't you ever try and keep this look? It suits you very nicely." Blake commented.

"God knows I hate looking formal, this is just meant for school anyway, so I'll probably just wear this for school though." Chris replied.

"But when you wear that jacket and shirt, you look so… plain, so informal, so casual. But when you wear this look, you come off as mature, smart, and sophisticated!" Weiss commented while praising the work of art that was his looks.

Chris' eyebrow raises at this statement.

"In layman's terms, keep it, they all love it." Ruby translated while giggling.

Chris just laughs some more before walking away.

"I gotta go guys, I have to see Oobleck before class!"

He runs off to the school building, with the girls still awestruck with his unexpected look.

"Are you sure that's Chris? He looks too handsome!" Blake commented.

"His voice certainly sounds like Chris, and plus, anyone can look good with enough grooming." Yang added.

"He does look pretty elite with that look. He looks like one of those business executives."

" ***sigh*** If only…" Weiss suddenly blurted out.

The rest of the team gave Weiss a flat look.

"Looks like someone's starstruck!" Yang joked.

Weiss snaps out of her trance.

"Is it not justified? I mean it's not like I'm crushing on him." Weiss stated. "But he just looked absolutely fantastic with that look, imagine him with some **real** clothes."

"Imagine him without clothes~" Yang purred, thinking about a shirtless Chris.

The other girls just grimaced at the blonde's imagination. Ruby is quick to change the subject.

"So, anyway, let's get to class!" Ruby announced while pointing a finger a the building, before triumphantly marching.

Weiss rolled her eyes while Yang and Blake giggled, as they followed Ruby.

...

Chris just stood idly outside the teacher's lounge, before Professor Oobleck comes out, and greets him.

"You must be Chris Weschler, right?" he asked while pointing a finger.

"Yes sir."

On the way to class, the professor gives Chris much

"Welcome Mister Weschler, we have much to talk about later but for now, I would want to introduce you to the class." he said while walking with Chris to the assigned classroom. "And then, I will give the floor to you to talk about your lessons for the third term!"

They arrived at the class, who seemed to be rather noisy, before they noticed Professor Oobleck and quieted down. Chris could see Ruby, Yang, Blake and Weiss through the doorway.

Chris thought of what he should talk about first. Back at home, Chris never finished college, he never needed it. His knowledge and adeptness in the fields of Mathematics and Science came naturally for him. He then thinks back to the Dust material that they frequently used. He had read it up the previous night and grasped the concept. With his knowledge in Chemistry, this would be a piece of cake.

 _"I guess I'll start with that._

' _ **I know what you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re thinking, just don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t go overboard.**_ _ **'**_

" _It_ _'_ _s fine, if this place has Airships and advanced weapons, I_ _'_ _m sure that my scientific knowledge will be nothing new._ _"_

Professor Oobleck went on with the greetings before announcing.

"So class, I recall giving you a homework before I left with team RWBY for a mission."

The class groaned at his statement while Team RWBY had a smug look on their faces. Presumably because they were exempted from the homework. 

...

"But today, I will be giving the floor to one of our newest students, a late arrival if you will."

Chris walks in the classroom and introduces himself.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Chris Weschler, and I am a student-professor."

The class seemed to be surprised by this. They leaned

"I am a teacher in Mathematics, Biology and Chemistry. I am very skilled in my field so ask me anything. Don't be shy!"

No one seemed to raise their hands. The awkward silence was killing Chris slowly.

"Okay, I'll just talk about Dust then."

He writes on the board, the word Dust and different mathematical equations.

"Now, Dust. It seems so simple and so common, since we use it everyday, but have you ever wondered what drives it?"

"Now research has shown that Dust has a very unstable composition, enabling it to bond with other substances to form the Elemental Dust.

Now raw Dust, is very dangerous, any sort of applied force will result in combustion. Now the amazing thing is, raw Dust contains the most energy, but how much does it really contain?"

Chris wrote the many equations for energy. And explained the many different equations. Finding energy with an object's mass or its wavelength. The class was utterly dumbstruck by Chris' extensive knowledge in Chemistry, but Weiss still had her reservations.

"Excuse me? Mister Weschler?"

"Yes?"

"Your line of thinking seems to be rather inconsistent with what the Atlesian scientists."

Chris didn't back down. You could question his knowledge about many things, but never question the laws and theories of geniuses like Einstein and Bohr.

"I'll prove that these are correct. Now, you all know that each type of dust has its own **Elemental Constant** , right?"

Ren, Pyrrha and Weiss nodded while the rest of the class was still confused by this foreign knowledge.

"I will be able to find the elemental constant of Raw Dust. Using **only** these equations."

...

 **MATH TIME! (This part is actually BS for** **people who actually understand chemistry and math** **)**

Chris wrote down the equations and the numbers, without even laying a hand on the calculator. Different equations, numbers, symbols, all foreign to a Dust Company Heiress like Weiss. Ruby and Yang almost lost consciousness looking at so much math. After a few minutes of chalk writing, Chris put the answer and encircled it.

 **Elemental Constant = Mass x Speed of Light or Planck's Constant/wavelength** , **so 6.26 x 10^-34/3.42x10^-12** **= 1.83 x 10^-22**

 **The** **Elemental Constant of raw Dust is 1.83 x 10^-22**

 **Note: 3.42 x 10^-12 is the wavelength of raw Dust.**

 **...**

The class was awestruck by Chris' ability. To be able to solve equations without laying a single hand on a calculator. Weiss remained quiet and sat down quietly.

"Well-presented Mister Weschler! Thank you so much!" Oobleck said while walking in front and drinking his coffee.

 _'That was rather easy. I told you that it would be fine._ _"_

' _ **Of course, except for the fact that you SOLVED ONE OF THE MOST UNSOLVABLE EQUATIONS!**_ _ **'**_

" _What the hell are you talking about!?_ _"_

' _ **No scientist has ever found the Elemental Constant of Dust! It was what hindered scientists from harnessing the true potential of raw Dust!**_ _ **'**_

" _Oops._ _"_

Chris' thoughts were interrupted by Oobleck announcing the end of his class and walked outside, to the next class, taught by Professor Port.

Weiss was left completely shocked by the event and walked to the next class with a look of complete awe. Ruby tries to bring her back to reality.

"Yo Weiss! Why are you so speechless? He just did math!"

Weiss was quick to retort.

"You dunce! You don't understand! That man had solved a Chemical equation that no scientist could solve! Schnee Dust Company has been trying to find the Elemental Constant of Dust for years and yet this man had come along and found it like it was common knowledge!"

...

Chris makes his way to the classroom where the fat, bearded Professor Port was waiting for him, he enters the class while the rest of the students sit on their seats, while Professor Port kept Chris at the side. Professor Port starts the discussion.

"So, Mister Weschler. Having your first, err, encounter with the Grimm, how dangerous would you say they are?"

Chris gives the textbook answer.

"Extremely. The bigger they are, the smarter. Will stop at nothing to kill their target."

"Very good answer my boy!" Professor Port commented. "Now, show the class how someone like you handled such a brutal adversary."

The professor gestures to a nearby cage, which seemed to contain something inside with all the shaking.

"Pssst, Weiss! Remember that?" Ruby called.

"Ssh, I'm trying to listen!" Weiss hushes before turning her attention back to Chris.

Chris realizes that he had just left his expandable baton in his room.

"Uhh sir, I left my weapon back in my dorm room."

"That's no problem boy! Just choose one of the weapons on the mantle!'

Chris looks to the side to see a mantle holding many weapons, swords, guns, hammers, but one weapon caught his eye. A bamboo staff, sitting there gathering dust. He walks over and grabs the staff.

Blake gets curious with his weapon of choice.

"He's like Sun Wukong, he likes using a staff." Blake commented.

"Yes Blake, he uses the same weapon as your boyfriend." Yang joked while rolling her eyes.

Blake glared at Yang before turning her attention back to Chris.

"Are you positive that you want to use that weapon?" the professor asked, curious with Chris' questionable choice.

"I'm sure."

"By the way, you might want to change to your normal clothes, your uniform might get bloody!" Professor Port advised.

"Oh yes, of course!"

Chris goes to his school bag and grabs his shirt and jacket.

"Do you mind if I change right now? I mean it's just a shirt."

"If you think everyone will enjoy the view." Professor Port quipped.

Chris takes off his uniform to reveal his muscular body. The girls drool at the sight of his chiseled body, with no stain or imperfection to ruin its

glory. Ruby seemed to sense the room getting a bit hotter, but then realizes that most of the heat is coming from Yang

"Oooo, Yang likey, Yang likey a lot!" Yang purred while admiring Chris' body.

"My word…" Weiss said while looking at Chris."Doesn't he have any shame?"

"Don't lie, I can see you blushing!" Blake stated.

"Ha! Looks like someone CAN melt the Ice Queen after all!" Ruby teased.

"Hmph! It's not like I'm even perving on him, unlike blonde over here."

"It's justified!" Yang shot back.

The commotion finally dies when Chris finally puts on his shirt, much to the Yang's and the other girls' disappointment.

"Okay, I'm ready." Chris said.

"Are you now?" the professor asked before readying the cage. "Then let it rip!"

He opens the cage to reveal a Boarbatusk waiting inside, the boar immediately notices Chris and goes for him, charging at him. Chris stands still before putting his staff down, waiting for the perfect moment.

" _Steady, steady, steady! And_ _…_ _"_

Boarbatusk runs right on top of Chris' staff.

" _NOW!"_

He then throws the staff up, knocking the creature into the air. The Boarbatusk lands on its back and screeches in pain. The class' jaw dropped

at this move as they see the boar struggle to get up.

Chris walks over to the struggling Boarbatusk, raises his staff and plunges it into the boar's stomach, it gave off an ear-piercing squeal before

finally dying. Chris just looks back at Professor Port.

"Next."

The class was awestruck by the brutality and efficiency of Chris in dealing with the Grimm. They even felt a little bad for it. Professor Port looked shocked, before laughing and said.

"Well done my boy! You did excellent! With skills like those you'll be a Hunter in no time!" Professor Port congratulated.

...

The bell rings, and class is over once again. Chris walks to the next class, taught by Miss Goodwitch. He walks to the amphitheater, where Glynda waited for him. She then starts the discussion for Chris.

"Now, Mister Weschler, since you are a late arrival, you were not able to join the Initiation, am I correct?"

Chris nods.

"So, for your entrance exam, you must defeat a number of students in a spar, defeating two will qualify you for Beacon, and defeating four will qualify you for the Vytal Tournament. We will also be doing this to gauge your abilities and see if you truly deserve your title."

Glynda then turns to the students.

"Any volunteers?"

"I'll go."

They look to see a gray haired young man standing in the crowd.

"Ah yes, Mister Mercury, after you last spar with Miss Nikos, I'm sure you'll find a better fight here."

Miss Glynda then turns to Chris.

"Okay, here is your first opponent Weschler, Mister Mercury."

Chris surveys his opponent, who gave off an air of superiority as he strutted through the crowd. Chris gives a look of distrust and uncertainty, to make the message clear.

" _I don't like you."_

Tension increases as both opponents size each other up. Chris makes a mental note on the challenger's appearance.

" _Based on his fancy looking boots, I'm going to make a guess that he's a kicker."_ Chris stated.

Mercury and Chris circle each other before both decide to go in for a hit. Mercury attempts to kick Chris but Chris punches the foot, creating a shockwave. The class flinches at the sudden attack, Chris notices this but Mercury tells him.

"Let's continue."

Mercury and Chris get into fighting stance once again. Chris delivers a right hook but Mercury redirects it with a kick. Mercury then uses his foot to try and hit Chris unguarded but Chris redirects the flow of his kick. Mercury tries another flurry of kicks but Chris successfully blocks them all. Mercury tries something different, he jumps back and leaps forward, trying to deliver a stronger kick. Chris successfully blocks it with both arms. Mercury looks in genuine shock, to see a person who could block such a devastating attack.

"How?"

"You're not the only one who can take a hit."

Chris delivers a punch that Mercury barely dodges. Mercury tries to kick but Chris sidesteps and hits Mercury in the shoulder. Mercury then attempts a foot sweep to put Chris off-balance, but Chris lands onto his hands and recovers quickly. Mercury tries another kick but Chris redirects it and lands another a kick to the gut. Mercury staggers in pain.

"H-how?" he asked again.

"Kick-based fighting styles are indeed deadly but there has always been an age old problem with kicking."

Mercury throws another flurry of kicks at Chris, but this time, Chris effortlessly dodges them, with a bored expression on his face. Chris then grabs one of Mercury's feet while Mercury struggles to stand.

"The problem with kicking." Chris said. "Is that you need both feet to stand."

Chris then pulls on Mercury's leg, bringing Mercury closer to him and smashing his face with his fist, effectively putting the kicker on the ground for good. The blow itself breaks through Mercury's Aura, rendering his defences useless. The force of smash breaks the pavement. Mercury regains consciousness while Chris walks towards him. Chris bends down and says.

"Do me a favor Merc. Put those prosthetics of yours to better use." Chris said.

Mercury gets up and limps away, out of the amphitheater. The class looks at him wide-eyed, while Pyrrha looks up in interest. Glynda stands there in shock, before reprimanding him.

"Must you be so brutal?! You could have hurt him badly!"

"I won fair and square, I just finished the fight quickly." Chris replied nonchalantly.

Glynda huffed before asking the class.

"Any more volunteers?"

Pyrrha raises her hand.

"Okay, Miss Nikos, do not hold back. We need Chris here to experience your full strength." Glynda said, secretly wishing to put Chris in his place.

Pyrrha nods and gets on stage.

"Let's have a good match shall we?" Pyrrha said, readying her shield and javelin.

"I intend to." Chris replied.

' _ **This is your chance, prove you**_ _ **'**_ _ **re stronger than the Scarlet Spartan!**_ _ **'**_

Both get into fighting stance, Pyrrha makes the first move, she charges at Chris, who also charges at her. Pyrrha uses her shield to block an incoming punch from Chris, and then she puts him off-balance with her javelin, sweeping him off his feet. Chris however, recovers quickly and gives himself a huge boost, delivering a fatal kick that Pyrrha barely blocked. She quickly uses her Semblance to give her a boost and push away Chris. Chris gets caught off-guard and falls on his back. He gets on his knees while Pyrrha prepares the final blow with her shield, she

slams it down to only be stopped by a mysterious force.

She looks in horror to see that Chris had caught her shield, with his two fingers. He then says.

"My turn."

He breaks the strike, putting Pyrrha off-guard, she staggers back from the force, she tries another strike but Chris leans backwards and dodges it. Using the momentum from his dodge, he kicks Pyrrha's shield. She gets knocked back far before she quickly recovers. She then tries to lunge at him. She uses her Semblance to boost herself as she charges in shield-first. Her great attack isn't left unnoticed by Chris, as he suddenly jerks his legs, both legs straighten with a rapid knee extension. Everyone waited for the ultimate clash.

But not a sound was heard.

To everyone's shock, Chris stops Pyrrha by her shield, using only the tip of his palm to hold her back. Chris looks her dead in the eye and says.

"Knockout."

He then delivers a powerful one-inch punch that sends Pyrrha flying across the arena. Everyone's jaw dropped, he had beaten the supposedly invincible Nikos. Pyrrha hits the wall with a huge thud, Chris walks over to her and helps her up while she struggled to even walk.

"Don't push yourself, you did good."

He then hands Pyrrha over to Jaune, who helps bring her to the infirmary. Ruby was awestruck by Chris' fighting abilities.

"Whoah, he even beat Pyrrha! He'll have no problem defeating anyone!" Ruby exclaimed.

"No, there's still one person he has yet to beat."

After Chris helped Pyrrha, he just blankly said.

"Next."

"Wait, are you not exhausted? Fighting someone as adept as Pyrrha?" Glynda asked in shock.

"She's good, I won't deny that, but she wasn't a challenge." Chris said.

"Don't get cocky Mister Weschler, just because you've beaten Miss Nikos." Glynda growled.

"It's not that! She was really strong and very skilled, she just seemed to hold back at the start. She only went full power when I got serious and she still couldn't beat me. I need someone who'll go all out right from the start."

Glynda stroked her chin in wonder, before she knew who to pick.

"Leon Gray!"

' _ **Ah yes, the Gray Goliath!**_ _ **'**_

A man with wolf ears appears in the crowd, he walks to the stage, putting on his gloves on the way. The class talks worriedly among themselves.

...

Ruby talks with Yang.

"Will Chris be okay?"

"I'm not sure, he beat Pyrrha pretty easily, but I'm not sure with Leon."

"Pyrrha and Leon are completely different levels." Weiss commented "While Pyrrha beat Team CRDL, Leon nearly killed them all, with his…"

Weiss shudders at the thought.

"Aura blocking…"

"That's probably why Glynda never picked him for the spars, he's just too brutal." Blake deduced.

"I hope Chris makes it out okay!" Ruby exclaimed.

...

Glynda then announces about Leon's presence and the sparring rules.

"Now Mister Gray is our strongest combatant in the first years, leader of Team LST. If you beat him, you will be qualified for Beacon and for the Vytal Tournament." Glynda declared.

The wolf Faunus makes it on stage, he waves at Chris with a smile.

"Hey! Let's have a good fight!" he said in a casual tone.

"I'll be good sport, don't worry." Chris replied.

"Gentlemen, if you would?" Glynda butted in.

"Of course ma'am!" Leon said.

...

Leon then activates his claw gauntlets, revealing two metal claws. Chris however, has no weapon and gets into fighting stance.

"I want to see if you really deserve your title."

"The same to you."

Both get into fighting stance and stared at each other. Chris makes the first move and tries to punch Leon, Leon dodges it and attempts to flank Chris. Chris then ducks just in time to avoid a claw swipe from Leon. He then does a foot sweep that knocks Leon off his feet. Leon recovers quickly and tries to stab Chris but Chris dodges sidewards and grabs his hand. He then does a technique and slams Leon into the ground. But instead of falling face flat, Leon miraculously lands on his feet, propelling himself forward to hit Chris. Chris barely dodges it, the claw making a small wound on his cheek.

The class and Miss Goodwitch look shocked at this.

" _That idiot! He should have had his Aura unlocked before he battled!"_

"He's not using Aura!?"

"That's ridiculous, you can't just beat the Scarlet Spartan without some form of Semblance!"

Chris and Leon stared at each other, before Leon retracts his claws. This move surprises Chris.

"What are you doing?"

"These claws are holding me back. I can't properly spar without wounding you." Leon replied, while getting back into stance. "And there's clearly no need for Aura-blocking."

Chris smirked as his charged towards Leon. Leon lands the first punch, while Chris lands the second punch. This was no longer an official martial arts match, but a contest of strength. The spectators watched in awe as both exchange fatal blows to each other's face. The sound of each punch making the crowd flinch. Chris then hits Leon's gut, while Leon then kicks Chris back. Chris gets knocked back, and propels himself forward and grapples with Leon. Chris and Leon wrestle for awhile before Chris pulls Leon towards him and knees his face.

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" Yang exclaimed while excitedly watching. "This fight is so awesome!"

Leon doesn't flinch, instead he turns around throws Chris to the ground and pins him. Leon attempts to hit the downed Chris. Chris barely dodges, before catching Leon's fist and throwing him off as well. They quickly got back into stance.

Leon and Chris circled each other before Chris shouted.

"That was a nice brawl and all, but let's get back to real fighting!"

"Fine by me!"

Both charged at the same time, trying to hit and dodge each other's attacks. The amazing spectacle leaves the crowd awestruck, both fighter's movements are too fast to be seen by the naked eye. There fight becomes more intense as the ground around them begins to shake. Both suddenly break their strike with Chris and Leon jumping back to assess the situation.

"Those two are evenly matched!"

"No, Chris is still stronger."

"What!? You can clearly see that both have landed good hits."

"But look at Leon, this is the first time I've seen him so tired."

They look to see Leon, gasping for air, while Chris still wore his usual expression. Leon then growls at Chris.

"I know you're not fighting seriously!"

Chris then smirks and shrugs.

"It wouldn't have been fun! You're the best fighter I've fought so far!"

The ground begins to shake as Chris' demeanour began to change.

"But if you want me to be serious…"

Chris suddenly moved extremely fast and reappeared in front of Leon in a blink.

"Then so be it."

Chris delivers a fatal gut punch that knocks Leon back. Leon barely has time before Chris appears in front of him and tries to hit him in the face. Leon jumps high to avoid the attack and reactivates his claws. He then sees an opportunity to stab Chris from above as he tried to plunge his claws into Chris. But to everyone's shock, Chris just stands there and lets it happen. Leon's strike gets close to Chris, but Chris does something never seen before.

He blocks the strike with his finger, without a single scratch on his hands. His hands begin to burn with a white flame as the spectators realised that he was using Aura. He redirected all his Aura to his hands, so that they wouldn't get damaged by the sharp blades of Leon's claws. Leon tries to escape but Chris catches up to him.

Leon could barely react while seeing Chris charge his attack. Chris was able to form an air pressure around his hand, it became stronger as he charged it up even more. He then hit Leon with the attack and sends him flying. He hits the wall so hard that it makes a visible crack. He regains his form and just bends over in exhaustion. Chris could hear Summer snicker.

 _ **'Told you those moves would work.'**_

 _"It's a little overkill though."_

 _ **'Oh you're no fun!'**_

 _ **...**_

Chris then walks over to Leon, who was already tired from the fight. Leon already had some wounds on his face and arms, while Chris only had a nick on his face. Chris stretched out his hand to Leon, who begrudgingly takes it. Chris then helps supports him as they walk off-stage. Everyone stares in shock, to see someone as monstrous as Leon, being beaten to submission. Chris and Leon converse while walking to the infirmary.

"Come on, I'll bring you to the infirmary." Chris reassured Leon.

"H-how did you get so monstrous?" Leon asked.

"I've been training."

"Have you been learning new martial arts?"

"Why?"

"I've never seen those moves before. Your fighting style is so hard to predict."

Chris chuckled, but his thoughts were interrupted by his arrival to the infirmary, he sets Leon on a bed, next to the other beds, who also held Chris' other opponents.

...

Mercury wore some bandages on his face, while Pyrrha was undergoing Aura healing with Jaune watching over her. Mercury was conversing with two other people, two other women to be exact. Chris overheard their names, Cinder and Emerald

Cinder was the woman with ashen-black hair and bright amber eyes, with her hair covering her other eye. She notices Chris walk in and approaches him. Even though she seemed to be intimidating, Chris didn't even flinch. Both stare each other as the tension increases.

"Were you the one who did this to my teammate?" Cinder asked.

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Why did you decide to hurt him badly?" Emerald asked in the background.

"Look, it's just tha—. You know what? Fine. I'll bullshit you on this."

Cinder's eyebrow raises at this.

"I saw it in his eyes. He gave me a calculating look and not a serious look. From that look, I could tell that he just wanted to test me and just

forfeit." Chris stated "He gave off the impression that he was mocking me, so I made him pay."

"And how would you know that just by looking at his eyes?" Cinder asked.

"There's a lot you can guess just by looking at someone in the eye." Chris replied. "For example, from that look in your eyes, you don't really

care about Mercury's injury. You just want to know how someone like me beat him."

Cinder didn't show it, but Chris could tell that she was taken aback by these sudden accusation. He was only shooting blind and he still somehow hit a bullseye. Cinder regains her composure and confronts Chris even further.

"What makes you think that you can just injure my teammate and accuse me of such things?" she demanded.

Chris did not back down, he still stood tall at the threat.

"I do not care about your teammate, I just know that you and your gang are nothing but trouble."

Everyone felt tense as they watched the clash of two egos. Cinder's fiery Aura begins to emit from her body while Chris' silvery aura also radiates from his body. Both auras seemed to be burning brightly, fighting and competing with the other. Jaune interrupts the clash.

"Err, excuse me? Could you two please take it outside? There are still some injured here."

Leon and Mercury both watch in awe as they watched the whole spectacle.

"Fine, it'll be my pleasure." Cinder spat, still staring angrily at Chris.

"After you, bitch." Chris shot back as they walked outside.

...

They both walk outside to the courtyard which was empty due to classes.

 _ **'You sure you want to do this?'**_

 _"Since when were you my mother?"_

Summer only stayed quiet, she would most likely be sitting out of this fight.

Chris and Cinder snarl at each other as they circled each other. Cinder goes for the first hit and side kicks Chris. Chris blocks the attack and pushes Cinder back. She jumps back and propels herself forward, trying to hit Chris with a fire-augmented kick. Chris blocks the kick with his hand, which seemed to radiate with a silver flame. Cinder jumps back and assesses the situation.

"I know that you want to kill me… But can you even?" Chris mocked.

This statement angers Cinder, who charges at Chris. Chris prepares to block once again, but Cinder does a different move. Chris hears a whistling sound as Cinder's hand glows bright orange. When she got in range, she shoots a strong stream of fire point-blank at Chris. Cinder jumps back to see the carnage, but she only sees a pissed off Chris, whose clothes were barely singed by the strong flame.

"Let's turn up the heat shall we?"

Chris charges an Air Pressure and heads for Cinder, he tries to hit her with his powerful strike but he hears the whistling sound as he draws closer. He then sees an orange circle surround his body, his eyes widen before the circle explodes in his face. He gets knocked further back. He quickly gets back up and gets back into stance.

Cinder brings out some Dust, throws it in the air and it magically turns into a pair of black glass swords. Chris looks for any object that he could use as a weapon. He only found a pair of steel bars. He decides to make do with them and wields them as his weapons. Cinder charges in with her new weapons with Chris doing the same. Their weapons met as they tried to get the stab on one another. The air is filled with sound of steel clashing as Chris and Cinder fought almost endlessly.

Cinder slashes down on Chris, who leans and barely dodges. He then strikes Cinder in the side. She doesn't flinch as she tries to swipe Chris' head, but he ducks and hits Cinder's bottom, knocking her back further.

Chris was slowly gaining the advantage, with his superior skill and strategy in hand-to-hand combat, Cinder tries a different tactic.

She magically turns her sword into a bow and shoots an endless stream of black arrows at Chris. Chris spins the steel bars with his hands and deflects the arrows. Cinder then activates a circle below the unsuspecting Chris. She then activates it and knocks Chris off his feet. While he was stunned by the attack, Cinder shoots many arrows that impales Chris. Chris screams in pain as he lands on his feet, and gets on one knee. Cinder triumphantly smirks and walks towards him.

Chris was once again near his psychological breaking point with the intense pain that he was suffering.

" _This pain_ _…_ _I can't bear it_ _…_ _"_

 _ **'Chris! Are you okay!?'**_

 _"It's too much_ _…_ _It's so_ _…_ _."_

 _ **'Don't worry, just stay calm I-'**_

 _"Refreshing_ _…_ _"_

Summer felt a chill as she felt Chris' change in demeanor.

 _ **'Chris, this isn't you! Snap out of it!'**_

 _"I_ _can't wait to share my pain! It will be wonderful to see her suffer!"_

 _ **'No**_ __ _ **don't!'**_

Chris cuts her off as he begins to spiral into madness.

Chris laughs insanely as he starts to lose his mind once again. Cinder ignores this and attempts to finish him off. Chris clutches his head in madness as he looked down. Instead of an insane laugh, a low growl can be heard.

He then snarls and looks up at Cinder. She gets extremely shocked at the look on his face. His eyes turn blood red and a black tattoo begins to form on his body and his face, his complexion becomes lighter until he became pale. Canines begin to grow in his mouth as his began to snarl and roar like a wild animal. His Aura also turns into a mix of black and silver.

This frightening transformation even stops Cinder in her tracks as she backs up in uncertainty. Chris completes his transformation and gives off an aura of bloodlust and rage. He charges a dark flame attack in both of his hands, until his hands emitted a black silver flame. He charges at Cinder while charging his air pressure attacks.

Cinder regains her confidence and also charges at him, charging up her flame attack. They both collide their attacks, both flames trying to consume the other. But eventually Cinder's flame loses. The dark flame consumes Cinder and she begins to burn inside. While inside the dark flame, she could only see the bloodthirsty Chris charge an attack, an air pressure. She barely had time to react when Chris hits her with the blow and knocks her out of the fire. She gets knocked back across the courtyard and into the fountain, suffering burn wounds. Chris on the other hand, completely regenerates his body, any wound he suffered from before has been removed, the nick on his face and the numerous arrow wounds over his body had been vanquished, not even leaving a scar.

However, his previous attack had destroyed his jacket and shirt, leaving him shirtless for the time being. Chris returns back to his normal self. He looks at the damage and wonders what happened. He could hear Summer call out to him.

 _ **'Chris!'**_

" _What the hell just happened, I just blacked out for a second."_

 _ **'Look, even if I told you, you wouldn't**_ __ _ **believe me..'**_

 _ **...**_

The commotion attracts a lot of bystanders who had just finished class. Some students wearing the same uniform as Cinder rushed to Cinder's aid. They pull her out of the fountain and try to bring her back to consciousness. Cinder suffered first-degree burns from Chris' final attack and still felt dizzy from that last blow. However, she clears her head and realizes what happened. She immediately gets up, despite her injuries and walks towards Chris and exchanges glares with him. One of the boys from Haven shouts.

"How dare you pick on the lovely Cinder Fall!? You have a lot of nerve!"

 _ **'Careful Chris, you don't want to start something.'**_ __Summer warned.

The Beacon and Haven students began to bicker among themselves before their argument is interrupted by another tense moment. Cinder and Chris stare each other down once again. Their silver and orange aura kept fighting to overpower the other. Cinder, however, quickly makes an unexpected move.

...

 **(This part may or may not be rated M, read at your own risk)**

She grabs Chris' face and gives him a passionate kiss. Chris gets caught off-guard by this move and goes with it.

 _ **'That was certainly... Unexpected.'**_

The crowd's eyes widen at this move. Cinder locks lips with Chris for a few more seconds before realising her grip on him. She seemed to have used her tongue due to her mouth leaving a bit of saliva on Chris' lips. Cinder then says.

"Just a little… something to remember me by."

"I'm sure that I won't be needing it anyway."

Cinder walks back inside the building while Chris keeps his calm, cold demeanour. As soon as she enters, Chris sighs in relief.

"Blech! Was the tongue really necessary!?" he blurted out loud.

This made all the other guys jealous at him, out of all guys, why give the tongue to this guy?

" _Ho-lee shit! I just kissed a woman who was sixty years younger than me! What the hell!?"_

 _ **'Calm down Chris!'**_ __Summer exclaimed trying to help Chris clear his head.

 _"You don't know what it's like to be old, don't tell me to calm down!"_

 _ **'Geez, guess you still have your old man crankiness!'**_ __Summer quipped.

 _"Why you little..."_

Chris tries to wrap his head around what had just happened while he mentally argued with Summer. He still couldn't decide if it was wrong for someone of his mental age to be dating a teen. In his eyes, seventeen year olds are like children to him. He was merely a seventy-seven year old man trapped inside his seventeen year old body, he was technically old enough to be their grandpa. And yet this woman comes in and gives him the goddamn tongue. How he hated his luck.

...

 **Now back to your rated T programme.**

Cinder couldn't help but feel angry with what had happened. For the first time, things actually didn't go her way. She met her match and paid the price. But she couldn't cause a scene with people watching so she just decided to put all her anger and passion into that kiss. She would make him pay, one way or the other.

...

Back to Chris, who was debating on his morally questionable acts with Summer.

 _ **'Your body is seventeen! It's not like anyone will sue you!'**_

 _"I have a daughter her age! Jesus Christ! People her age are like children to me!"_

 _ **'That's the point! You're thinking that it's bad when it's really not!'**_

His argument was interrupted by Glynda, who was fuming mad from the little scuffle he had with Cinder.

"Mister Weschler! Just that were you thinking!? What were you planning to achieve with your duel, which, I should remind you, is forbidden on school grounds!"

"You tell me, I got tongued by the weird lady and now I have some saliva I need to wash out of my mouth."

Glynda scoffs at this statement, but before she could reprimand him further, Ozpin walks out of the crowd. He gestures for Glynda to silence.

"Come, let us discuss this further in my office."

Glynda quiets down with a huff as she and Chris follow Ozpin.

...

Ruby and company run outside to check the courtyard. To their shock, they see a partially cracked fountain and badly broken asphalt. Ruby notices Penny and asks.

"Penny! What happened here!?"

"I do not know! There was a student from Haven who apparently got in a fight with a stranger."

"Who were they?"

The student from Haven, her name was Cinder Fall. Sadly, I did not know the stranger but I heard the stranger's name when the Headmistress came."

"Who?"

"I do know his last name was Weschler!"

RWBY realised that it was Chris who caused all this carnage.

"Did he really try to fight the infamous Cinder?" Weiss asked in shock.

"Infamous Cinder?" Ruby asked in confusion

"You don't know? Cinder has been gaining a reputation for being nigh unbeatable among her peers. She had fought Leon once and she won, without a single scratch." Blake said

"She was taking advantage of her Dust manipulation, she put an arrow through the poor fellow, making him spend the evening in the clinic." Weiss commented with some tone of disgust.

Ruby was shocked to hear this and grabbed Penny by the shoulders.

"What happened to Weschler!?" she asked while shaking Penny.

"Your friend had successfully defeated Cinder, supposedly knocking her into the fountain."

"He defeated her?" Yang asked.

"There's no way, Cinder could kill ten Grimm at once without even blinking, how could someone of her caliber be defeated?"

"I don't know, we only found her in the fountain while Chris looked to be unharmed, save for his torn clothes. And then Cinder kissed him and went back inside.

"Wait, what!?"

"Cinder kissed Chris lips-to-lips, I don't know why, she just did."

"Oh that bitch is dead!" Yang said while her eyes turned red.

"Calm down Yang! It's just a kiss! Right Weiss?" Ruby said while turning to Weiss. "Er, right?"

Weiss was caught in thought and did not respond. Why did she feel a bit angry that Chris got kissed? She was jealous for sure, it would be insane for her not to be, he was mature, handsome and smart, any girl would have felt the same. But being angry was a different thing. Weiss snaps back to reality

"You were saying something?"

Ruby turns to Blake.

"Right Blake? It's just a kiss…" Ruby weakly asked before seeing Blake's look.

Blake only seemed to wear a thoughtful expression. She thought that Chris was interesting but with the spectacle she witnessed, she was even more curious. Chris still forgave her, even if the White Fang had killed his parents, he still treated all Faunus as equal. He certainly was someone worth being with. It did feel a bit bad thinking that someone as forgiving and caring as Chris could be taken away by another woman.

Ruby could only whimper as she felt the awkward silence.

...

Ozpin, Glynda and Chris watch the footage of the courtyard. Of Chris' fight with Cinder, but the most eye-catching part was his transformation into such a deadly beast, Ozpin clearly was disturbed at Chris' transformation. Chris' pale face looked a lot like a certain woman he knew.

Ozpin then asked Chris.

"How did this happen?"

"I don't know, I kind of blacked out a bit, I didn't know what was happening. Before I became like that, she impaled me with many arrows, the pain brought me to shock and then I lost consciousness."

"She willingly injured you?" Ozpin asked.

"She probably did not know that Chris didn't have Aura." Glynda added.

Glynda then realizes something and turns to Chris.

"Speaking of which, did we not tell you to unlock your Aura? You suffered many injuries from your duels." she asks.

"I did unlock it, but I noticed it wasn't a lot. I had to conserve my Aura by only using it for attack." Chris replied.

Glynda took out her Scroll and scanned Chris. The scroll blinks and beeps loudly after scanning Chris' Aura.

"He's right, his Aura levels are much, much lower than an average hunter's." Glynda said.

 _ **'That's what I said.'**_ __Summer stated.

 _"Shut it Summer."_

 _ **'Oh boohoo.'**_ __Summer replied sarcastically.

"Which means that your Aura was practically useless for defence." Ozpin deduced.

"Yes that is most likely the case."

"But that does not explain your transformation, we have already established that your Semblance is 'Aura Augmentation'. Your transformation had no relation to your Semblance and it definitely wasn't one of your other abilities either."

"I seriously do not know what happened, I had no idea that I could do that."

"But I do." said a mysterious voice.

...

They look to see Leon, who had entered Ozpin's office unauthorized. Glynda immediately goes disciplinarian on him.

"What are you doing here Mister Gray? Are you not supposed to be in classes?"

"Yes, but after a recent turn of events, I felt my presence was needed here."

"Why you… You are only allowed to enter with the Headmaster's per—"

"Let him in Glynda."

Glynda begrudgingly quiets down and steps back.

"So, you're saying you know the secret behind Chris' transformation?"

Leon then grinned.

"Isn't it obvious, it's his Semblance."

"No, his Semblance was Aura Augmentation, or the ability to strengthen parts of your body with Aura."

"Yes, that is indeed correct, but the transformation was merely a side effect from his experiences."

Ozpin and Glynda listened intently.

"You see, before I entered, I was an expert on Grimm, their biology and anatomy. I had no definite way of studying them, until that is. I heard the rumours of a Grimm-human."

Ozpin and Glynda were visibly surprised.

"How is that possible!?" Glynda asked in shock.

"I tried to find one, but it never came up. But what I did find was interesting. In most of the local stories I've heard, the first coincidence was that the man was extremely depressed or anxious, second one is that he would become extremely violent, developing features like pale skin, face tattoos and even canine teeth. Some accounts said that he would even develop a taste for human flesh. Last coincidence would be that the man would often lose his mind immediately and never return to consciousness."

"Then how do you explain Chris' transformation?" Glynda asked, still skeptic. "He was able to turn back into a human."

"I have wondered that myself, I wondered how someone of Chris' age could have such control over their mind and soul." Leon replied, looking at Chris with a thinking look.

"I may have an explanation for that." Chris added.

All of them glance at Chris.

"You see, even though I look seventeen, I have the mind of an old man. Maybe that is the reason why I still have control over myself." Chris said.

"So, you're saying that your mental age is what's keeping you from transforming?" Ozpin asked.

Chris nods.

"Okay, since we do not have an explanation for this strange phenomena, we will have to agree with Chris' explanation." Ozpin said.

They all muttered in agreement.

"So, that is all good. However, we still need an explanation for Chris' transformation." Ozpin pointed out.

"Ah yes, so Chris here experienced great trauma of some kind, I won't ask. It had an effect on his soul. That is also the reason behind Chris' occasional bouts of madness. Someone of Chris' age would often become violent under too much stress. In fact, Chris' maturity helps a lot in controlling his insanity." Leon said.

Leon then faces Chris.

"Chris, back at your world, did you suffer insanity?" Leon asked.

"Yes, but I was able to treat it and heal it."

"How did you manage to treat your trauma? Did you visit a psychiatrist."

"Well, right after I killed terrorists back at my world, I got married and had a child. My daughter, she was the best medicine anyone could have. Just looking at her just makes me forget all of my troubles."

Chris chuckled.

"Funny thing is, my daughter looked a lot like Ruby, silver eyes and short hair."

Ozpin and Glynda's were surprised with that.

"Gentlemen, let us get back on topic." Ozpin reminded.

...

Chris and Leon quickly end their conversation.

"Mister Weschler, you may step outside, Leon here will explain the rest."

Chris quietly steps into the elevator and leaves. Leon then continues his explanation.

"Chris experienced great distress and his trauma had corrupted his soul. His soul was full of negativity, it essentially created a whole new persona."

Ozpin and Glynda still looked confused.

"Okay, think of it like this. Right Grimm feed off negative feelings and emotions?" Leon asked.

Ozpin and Glynda nodded.

"Imagine if there was enough anger, enough sorrow in a person to essentially create a Grimm. That is what happened with Chris, the rage and sorrow he felt throughout the years corrupted his Aura, basically turning him into a Grimm."

Ozpin was surprised while Glynda's jaw dropped.

"Amazing… That much sadness and anger. It takes a lot of emotion to corrupt one's soul."

Glynda wore a look of horror and sadness.

"What sort of combat could do that much to a person!?"

"I don't know either, I haven't checked his file. He apparently suffered from many psychological disorders at seventeen. And these disorders seem to worsen his condition."

"So there is no absolute way to treat or remove this dark side of Chris?" Glynda asked.

"There might be one way." Ozpin said.

They looked at him in surprise.

"Do you know a way to prevent his violent outbursts?" Leon asked with surprise.

"You see, Chris said that his daughter would relieve him of any stress just by looking at her. And as he blatantly said, Ruby shares an uncanny resemblance with his daughter."

"What exactly are you suggesting?" Glynda asked with a raised eyebrow.

"We have Ruby monitor Chris to prevent any more outbursts."

Both gasp in shock at his suggestion.

"Even for you Ozpin that's—"

"A very rational choice." Ozpin interrupted "We saw it for ourselves, only Ruby could prevent him from going off to the deep-end. Even when Chris only first met her, he already snapped out of his insane outburst."

"But what if she gets hurt?"

"I have confidence that he won't even lay a finger on her."

Leon was in his thinking pose.

"That could work, since Chris' fatherly instincts overtake his insanity, we could do this."

"But we mustn't tell Ruby the true nature of Chris, it's too complicated." Ozpin added.

"We'll have her watch him when he is out of school premises." Leon said.

"You're not serious about this are you?" Glynda asked.

"I am very serious, we must make sure that the Grimm side of Chris never surfaces in public. There is enough tension as it is."

"Okay, so are we done?" Leon asked.

Ozpin thought deeply on that question.

"Yes, I think we are."

...

Chris waited right outside the elevator that led to Ozpin's office. He was wrapped up in the whole thing.

" _Crap, I don't understand this right now_ _…_ _"_

 _ **'So, how you feeling?'**_

 _"Like someone dropped me in the middle of nowhere."_ Chris deadpanned.

 _ **'I'm serious, you saw what happened.'**_

 _"I didn't think it was possible."_

 _ **'To be fair, I should have warned you. But I didn't think it would go that far.'**_

 _"I never knew that side of me, is it that bad?"_

 _ **'Well**_ __ _ **newsflash, it is that bad. This was the first time I've actually seen the Headmaster get scared. You better be careful not to let that side take control of you.'**_

 _"I was caught off-guard. It won't happen again."_

 _ **'Good. And make sure to never get into fights okay?**_ _ **'**_

 _"Yes mom."_ Chris replied dryly.

...

His thoughts were the interrupted by the ding of the elevator, with Leon coming out and greeting him.

"So… what did you talk about with Ozpin?'

"Oh, more about your condition and some other important stuff."

They kept walking through hallways of Beacon, with the halls being lit by the afternoon sun.

"You seem to be taking this pretty well." Chris said.

"Well, I find it a bit fascinating that someone could become a Grimm from grief and stress alone.

"What do you mean?"

"You essentially created the Grimm side of yourself. "

"Well… yeah I guess." Chris said with a shrug.

They passed by two girls, one wearing a beret and sunglasses, and the other with bunny ears. The girl with the beret pulls down her sunglasses and winks at Leon. The girl with bunny ears just blushes and turns away. Chris was surprised by this display.

"Who were they?" Chris asked.

"Second years, Coco Adel and Velvet Scarletina. Members of Team CFVY." Leon responded.

"Someone's done their homework."

"More like caught unwanted attention."

"That does beg the question, how did you get these girls' attention?"

"I kind of saved Velvet from being bullied. Beat the shit out of the fuckers who pulled her ears."

This caught Chris' attention.

"Did you beat the shit out of Team CRDL?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"Someone told me at some point. But dude, how the hell did you get a free pass on that, you could have been arrested!"

Leon chuckled as he recalled what he said.

"I told Ozpin the same thing I told the media. 'You can't punish an animal for doing what comes naturally."

"What the— Really!? You just gave them that bullshit!?"

"Yeah, and apparently, I was the first Faunus in Remnant history to call myself an 'animal'."

"Well. I guess the Faunus here in Vale just don't have the balls to say it yet." Chris said.

They reach an intersection of hallways were Chris and Leon part ways. Leon takes a left while Chris takes a right.

"I'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" Leon said.

"Yeah sure."

They parted ways, with Chris walking outside and back into his dorm room.

...

Chris walks back to his dorm room, exhausted with the day of school. He walks inside his room, which was strangely dark. He opens the lights to see Team RWBY and Team JNPR shout.

"SURPRISE!"

Chris nearly falls over in shock.

"What the hell!?"

"We knew this was your first day of school, so we all decided to throw you a celebration, to start your school year with a bang." Ruby

exclaimed while playing.

"And since you're our dorm neighbor, we had to start your year with a _Yang_!"

The girls groaned at the stupid pun.

"We got Team JNPR to help join in with us, you already met Ren and Pyrrha, the rest would be Nora and Jaune." Ruby said while gesturing towards an orange-haired girl and a blond teen.

Nora and Jaune wave at Chris.

"Nice to meet you guys, so how do we start this celebration?" Chris asked, folding his arms.

"So anyway, what better way to start a party than with a few rounds of Spin the Bottle!"

"Ugh, that game is so childish!" Weiss huffed.

"Sssh!" Ruby said while covering Weiss' mouth.

Chris cringed at the idea, he hated Spin the Bottle, because of how often he got picked to spin.

Nora holds up a glass bottle triumphantly and puts it on the floor.

" _I really hope that I don't have to spin the bottle."_ Chris thought.

"And since you're the celebrant, you'll be spinning the bottle first."

" _I F_ _—_ _NG JINXED IT!"_ Chris cursed in his thoughts before sitting down.

"So… What's the dare?"

"Hmmm… How about kissing someone?" Yang suggested with a smirk on her face.

Chris cringed even harder, the classic Spin the Bottle and Kiss, he hated his luck.

"Now, spin!"

Chris spun the bottle really hard, hoping that the bottle would go too fast that it would break.

Sadly, it didn't. The bottle spun at an incredible speed, creating a tense moment as they waited for it to slow.

It slowly pointed towards Jaune, much to the latter and Chris' horror, but it still spins towards Yang, who grins suggestively, much to Chris' even greater horror. But it eventually stopped at Weiss.

Awkward silence filled the room, with Chris slowly looking at Weiss. Weiss has a knee-jerk reaction.

"JUST TRY AND TOUCH MY LIPS!"

Chris just lays back and chuckles.

"Whatever you say."

"Hey, no fair! You spin, you kiss!" Nora protested.

"You never said when I needed to kiss her!" Chris shot back.

"You don't really need to force him Nora." Ren said while calming Nora.

Nora pouted while Chris stood up and said.

"You guys want some drinks? I'll get some from the table."

All of them raise their hands, Chris tosses to them a couple of cups and brings the soda.

"Here, I'll pour."

Everyone held out their cup as Chris poured the drink into their cups, he started with Nora, Ren, Yang, Ruby, Pyrrha, Jaune and Weiss. While Weiss was distracted with Chris pouring his drink, Chris gives her a light peck on the forehead.

The others look at Chris, extremely shocked at what he did.

"There! Now you won't bother me about the dare!"

Weiss tries to comprehend what happened, before she blushes furiously.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shouts while pelting a number of objects at Chris.

"Whoa, whoa. Hey! At least it's done!" Chris said while holding the pillow as a shield.

Weiss quiets down with a huff, she mutters to herself.

"You should have at least worn your glasses."

Yang heard the mumble and immediately accused Weiss.

"You liked it! Don't deny it!" Yang suddenly shouted. "I just heard what you said!"

"NO! No I don't!" Weiss retorted while blushing. "You must have been hearing things!"

With Weiss and Yang arguing, Jaune looks jealously at Chris.

"H-how?" Jaune asked, amazed at Chris' confidence.

"Kid, when you learn not to take things seriously, you can do anything." Chris said, before taking a huge swig of soda.

While drinking his cola, he remembers that he has to train team RWBY and JNPR for the tournament.

…

Chris felt a bit hungry and decided to grab any spare snacks he had. He searches his bag to find a bag of cookies.

" _Good enough._ _"_ Chris thought while pulling it out.

' _ **I don**_ _ **'**_ _ **t think you should do that.**_ _ **'**_ Summer warned, but she was too late.

Chris brings out the bag, for both Ruby to notice. She immediately kneels before Chris and begs.

"Can I have one? Please?"

Team JNPR and WBY laugh and giggle at the display.

Chris smiled.

"No. There is only one piece left."

"Please!"

Ruby does her puppy dog eyes, which failed to faze Chris. But Summer began to nag.

' _ **Just give it to my poor, starving daughter!**_ _ **'**_

" _Fine._ _"_

Chris sighs and holds the cookie up.

"You want this?" he asked.

Ruby furiously nods.

"Shame."

With a little bit of sleight of hand, he makes the cookie disappear from his hand. Ruby frowns and accuses him.

"You ate it!"

Chris laughs and puts his hand behind Ruby's ear.

"But what's that behind your ear?"

Chris magically pulls out a cookie. Ruby get surprised and has stars in her eyes. Team JNPR and WBY clap at the magic trick.

"I'm not yet done. You wanted a piece Ruby?"

Ruby nods.

He then moves his fingers, revealing two cookies. The teams gasp and clap once again. Ruby grabs her well-earned cookie and enjoys it. Chris then looks at the rest of the guys.

"You want some?"

Some nod while some were ambiguous. Chris then smirks and moves his hand and reveals six cookies, three in each hand. They get shocked that he could have so many cookies. Chris hands the cookies to all of them, except for Weiss.

"On no. Just give me a sec."

Chris makes a gesture with his hand, waving it about. He then closes his fist and reopens it, revealing another cookie. He hands the cookie to Weiss.

"How do you do that!?" Weiss asked.

"Maybe it's my Semblance." Chris joked.

"You're amazing Chris! Your Semblance is to make cookies appear at will! Can I let you near my stash?"

"I'm kidding Ruby, that's not my Semblance." Chris said while chuckling."But how I did that trick will be my little secret."

Ruby tries to protest but decides to stay quiet. This was a nice get-together but Chris just made it so much more interesting. The way he did those magic tricks reminded her of her uncle Qrow, who also entertained her when she was young.

Chris then announces.

"By the way guys, Ozpin put me in charge of training you guys for Vytal Tournament. So tomorrow, meet me at the courtyard by noon.

They all nodded while Ruby raised a hand to question.

"Details will be given tomorrow." Chris stated.

Ruby lowers her hand.

Chris takes another gulp of soda.

' _ **What do you have planned?**_ _ **'**_ Summer asked.

" _You_ _'_ _ll see._ _"_ Chris responded while chuckling to himself.

...

 **Leave a review once again, tell me what you liked and didn't like.**

 **Summer and Chris are like that couple that always argue and bicker but still get along. I like to think of them as a Dynamic Duo**

 **Chris is like that grandpa that always spoils you and does magic tricks. But Grandpa Chris will have a harem. And here** **'** **s why,**

 **Yang Interest Level: Physically Attracted**

 **\- since Chapter 2, likes his combat skills and hot body.**

 **Blake Interest Level: Likes his personality**

 **fascinated by Chris, since Chapter 2. Fond of him for forgiving her.**

 **Let** **'** **s put it in context, Blake thinks that Chris hates the White Fang for supposedly killing his parents. She tells him and expects him to hate her, but he forgives her and still treats her as a friend. She is touched by such a forgiving act by Chris.**

 **Weiss Interest Level: Interested**

 **Has seen Chris** **'** **true potential gorgeousness**

 **Extremely impressed by his prowess in Mathematics and Science.**


End file.
